A spartan to be
by Trane7
Summary: What happens when Naruto was taken from his world and made into a spartan? Well read to find out! Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Interesting" A blond headed young woman said as she examined holographic images appearing atop a table.

The UNSC Goodwin was a proud ship but it wasn't made for military operations, only transport and observation. The observation that the ship was tasked under was on a newly discovered planet harbouring intelligent humanoid life, in fact the inhabitants were human, to an extent.

"These 'aliens' seem to be able to manipulate the elements in a fascinating way" The blond said quizzically as she continued to watch holographic projections of humans fighting each other using odd-looking metal weapons.

"The fact that they adopted a Japanese culture-way of life is also astounding" She added.

"With all due respect me ma'am but how is that possible?" An armour-clad marine said from behind her.

The blond didn't hide her annoyance with the marine who intruded in her thinking. She replied, she did it in haste as she started walking off from the table and the marines sight.

"That is a question I cannot answer"

This new planet was named, E-2, E meaning Earth and the two, obviously, is because the planet closely resembles Earth. The blond who was working in the science lab of the USS Goodwin found the use of this new name useful as she no longer had to use the word planet or rephrase words because the planet in question carried no name.

Months past and the Goodwin remained, the scientist hard at work understanding the planet and it inhabitants. However there was an event which brought forth their attention away from test tubes and computer screens, an event which also brought cold shivers down a certain blond.

They watched from the sanctity of the ship, as on a holographic projection, a demonic fox with nine-tails began attacking a village they discovered the be called, 'The Hidden-leaf village'. The beast was monstrous and though it brought fear into the blond scientist, it peaked her interest.

She watched as a spiky haired blonde who was identified as the 'Fourth Hokage' seemed to be sealing the monster in the body of a child who, in one glance, was obviously his.

The blond furrowed her brow as she watched the scene unfold. It seemed almost like a scene from a movie, the heroism saves the world while he alone perishes. However she had never known a hero to use his child to achieve victory.

When the beast was gone and everything started to dim down, the blond looked closer to the child whom she saw to still be alive.

"This child" She thought out loud.

"Yes Dr, Halsey" One of the other scientists said as she looked at her superior.

"Get me a shuttle and a capture team" Dr Halsey said as she sped away on her heels.

"What will they be capturing?" The assistant asked, concerned as she knew the answer.

"A candidate" With that she disappeared out of her sight and sped away to the hangar.

On Konoha, the third Hokage had retrieved Naruto and brought him back to the Hokage's office which would soon later be his again, something he wished would never come to be.

"Naruto, what would come of you?" The third Hokage said as he cradled the only just born child in his arms.

The Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself for Konoha but left his child alone and with a beast inside him to add. The Hokage felt sadness fill his heart as he heard a knock on the door to the office.

"Come in" He said, his voice hiding his emotions.

Three people walked into the room, the three elders of the village. This was not going to be a good day .

**Meanwhile**

The capture team had successfully infiltrated the village hidden in the leaf and continued further towards the Hokage's office. Though they had done several 'kidnappings' before, this particular one was different. They have seen what the people of this world were capable of and to say they were uncomfortable was an understatement.

However the blond, Dr Halsey, who had followed them down, was fixated on the idea of retrieving this boy whom she was able to hear, his name was Naruto.

It seemed like the Hokage were battling with the elders on what to do. That would mean Dr, Halsey and the capture team would be there for a long time and time was not on their side as though the village had been ravaged by the demonic fox they saw, their 'ninjas' were still all well and are now more alert however the incident did allow Halsey and her team to spot a blind spot and enter the village through there, the 'ninjas' would soon find them and their work would have been for nothing.

Minutes passed, Halsey had rejected the suggestion of trying to sedate all of them as she knew what these people were capable of doing, she wasn't sure if their sedatives would even work on them.

When the elders finally left, the Hokage was finally left to tend to Naruto who was blissfully sleeping. He cradled the child in his arms yet again and began to wonder about the future for this child.

But his thinking were cut short as he felt a sharp stinging pain on the back of his neck but before he could reach it, his eyes became blurry and the world around him turned dark. He felt as if he was falling as silence creeped up on him.

When the sensation in his body regained, he awoke to see himself in the Hokages office, with the sun high up in the sky outside. His mind didn't wander too far as the first thing he realised was that Naruto was no longer in his arms.

He ravaged through the office in search of the blond youngling but to no avail. Fear grip his heart as a question kept echoing through him, 'Where is Naruto?"

On board the USS Goodwin

Dr Halsey cradled the young blond in her arms as she showed a rare smile towards him.

"Dr Halsey?" One of her assistants said, worried as the good doctor had never shown a smile such as the one she was seeing.

"You know its been a long time since i've carried one of these" Dr Halsey replied in a motherly tone.

"Excuse me?" The assistant replied.

"Nevermind, set a course to Reach" Dr Halsey said as she quickly reverted back to her serious tone.

"What about the flash clone?"

"Its too late already, theres no time" Dr Halsey explained as she carried the blond child away. As much to her inconvenience, the trip to get Naruto took longer than anticipated and there was simply no more time to get a flash clone ready and send him down back onto the Hokage's lap.

"Yes ma'am"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reclaimer: I do not own anything**

When the USS Goodwin arrived on reach, Dr Halsey immediately requested for a shuttle down onto the surface, To say she was excited was an understatement, although she wasn't jumping around or sporting a smile her subordinates could see her more haster reactions with Naruto cradled in her arms.

When she entered the medical centre in the spartan candidates training camp, the doctors, nurses and even some of the marines were surprise the see the child. They almost began to wonder if the baby in her arms was her child, there were similarities what with their hair, but it was obvious the boy was of asian descent.

She brought Naruto to one of the medical beds and asked that he be scanned for compatibility for the spartan project. Another surprise to the doctors, they knew candidates needed to be young but judging from their scans, the boy was no less than a day old.

When the results of his compatibility were brought out, Dr Halsey's expectations were met. Not only did Naruto passed, but he scored a perfect ten. He would undoubtedly be a remarkable spartan however he was still too young to be brought into training.

So he had to be watched over.

Halsey brought Naruto to her room, again cradled in her arms. She couldn't just put him under the watch of her subordinates and the officers in the base were most likely less fathers than they were civil.

She made the decision to keep Naruto under her wing until he grew to the age of five and therefore able to undergo spartan training and as the years went by, Naruto grew as Dr Halsey cared for him like a mother should.

Captain keyes, the father to her daughter, once stopped by the camp with Miranda when Naruto was three, the same age as Miranda, and the two grew a bond. Neither Keyes nor Halsey mind, even though Naruto would most likely be unable to hold that bond, Halsey felt that it was necessary for him to be given a childhood while he still had one.

Soon Halsey did seemed to be Naruto's mother and Naruto seemed to have accepted her as that role, even though Halsey often stated that she was not his mother. But even with that, Naruto continued to grow closer to Halsey as Halsey did with him. The two became a family and one can notice how much Halsey had changed, she became more 'happier' than usual and even more motherly as she was now far more patient as she had to be to explain things to Naruto.

But when the time came for Naruto to leave for spartan training, Naruto was brought into the training grounds while Halsey remained in the lab, she often dropped by to see Naruto as she could admit it was difficult to say goodbye.

That was noticeable among the other candidates however they didn't mind as it gave them more time with Halsey who also saw her as a motherly figure.

Atop his relationship with Halsey, Naruto grew a bond with one of the other spartan candidates, John-117. Later the two became inseparable, one might even see them as brothers.

John-117 and Naruto-107 became a well known team among the spartan candidates and when they were given their spartan armor and pushed into service, it wasn't a mystery when the two were assigned in the same team.

Spartan dispatch team-Omega. A five-man squad consisting of John-117, Naruto-107, Vivian-097, Catherine-113 and Seamus-069.

The team of spartans were all sent out to fight when they reached the age of fourteen, after word of the anti-UNSC terrorist group became public.

Spartan team Omega found themselves on Harvest ever more often on night raids and recon But soon they would find themselves knee-deep in something they never expected.

* * *

The cold wind of Harvest blew southwards as several groups of boots started stomping on the grass beneath them.

Several rugged looking people were trotting about in a shack located in the middle of a canyon.

The insurrectionists made several fall out point should the need arise for them to retreat or lose a significant base. Most recently they lost a base on a critical farmland which was providing them food.

"I'm hungry!" One of the terrorists whined.

"Well live with it, we NEED to ration our food so don't even think about sneaking away with any" Another soldier barked

On a hilltop, several meters away from where the two soldiers were conversing, there was an armour clad golem, peering at them using a sniper rifle scope. He was draped with yellow armor with exception of black bracers, a black strip on his upper back and a black stripe down the middle of his helmet.

Below the mask, one can almost see a smile.

"Do I shoot them?" The golem said as he began to ever so lightly push against the trigger.

"Don't go ahead of yourself we're here for recon nothing else" A deep, deadpan voice said from behind him.

"Yeah Naruto" A female voice broke through. Her arms crossed and a magnum in her left hand.

Naruto began to recede from his position and stopped in front of his squadmates. Vivian wore pure white armor, with exception of black stripes down her helmet. John carried pure green armor, dull but John had always been a military style kind of guy.

"So, when can we kill somebody?" A voice said through the radio, his irish descent barely visible in his voice.

"I say again, this is purely recon, no killing Seamus" John replied through his helmets radio.

"Ah-thats no fun" Seamus replied.

John began to walk away with Vivian and Naruto right behind him. The three remained in silence till they reached a warthog parked down at the foot of the hill, there Seamus and Catherine were waiting, their MA2B Assault rifles dormant in their arms, begging for action.

Seamus wore green armor, with blue and white stripes across his armor and a spartan helmet on his right shoulder guard. Catherine was wearing red armor, with black shoulder guards and a yellow stripe down her helmet.

"Let get going" John ordered as he took a seat next to the driver.

"Great, we get to squeeze together again" Seamus joked as the other started to do as the joke implied. Naruto was squeezed up against Vivian on the back of the warthog while catherine was standing up holding the turret. John was in the passenger seat, as stated before, and Seamus was driving.

The two were driving back to the pelican back on the LZ, to be extracted back onto the kingman so that they would be reassigned to a different mission.

The drive began as uneventful until Seamus brought up a subject, John knows would be funny to hear.

"So uh-Naruto how are things between you and Miranda?"Seamus said as he tried to make some small talk but knew the topic would become pure comedic entertainment afterwards.

"Uh-well you know, she's and I are close you know" Naruto visibly stiffened as he said that, stuttering and rubbing the back of his neck more than once.

"How close?" Seamus asked, his mischievous voice singing through.

"Um, you know as friends and uh- yeah" Naruto continued to stutter.

The two girls bore smiles underneath their helmets as they listened attentively. John however remained silent, knowing full well the nagging Naruto would do if he joined in, though it was tempting.

"Just friends?" Seamus said again in his voice.

"Uh-yea- hey wait a minute what is this a game show? I don't have to reveal my private life with YOU!" Naruto replied hotly as he waved his fist at seamus.

"Why so defensive Naruto is there something more between you and Miranda?" Vivian pitched in.

"Yeah, I see the two of you spending more time together by the minute every time she comes to visit Dr Halsey" Catherine added.

John made a snicker, which brought the attention of all others and soon the warthog was engulfed with laughter and a scowling Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and the others finally arrived on the Kingman after what felt like an eternity for Naruto.

After their debriefing, the two girls made their way to the gym while Seamus headed to the mess hall. John and Naruto just wanted some rest and went straight to the barracks.

Naruto started to melt away on his not so comfortable cot. Though they felt like heavy sandbags, Naruto eyes began to drift to a sleep. John was still up dancing his hands on a hologram reviewing the intel they had just given to their superior

* * *

Naruto began to dream, he dreamt of himself being in this beautiful world where there were towering trees and beautiful landscape. Mountains that connect to the background of every hill, a beautiful blue sky with little clouds.

It truly looked peaceful, but the peace was shattered as a monstrous fox-like creature cam and started ransacking the forests and covering the sky in its massive body.

Its claws dug deep into the ground as it stared deep into Naruto's soul. Naruto couldn't move, his legs were glued to his spot as the monsters head grew closer. But it all disappeared when he heard the familiar beeping coming from his alarm clock.

He opened his eyes to see john standing above him with a syringe in one hand, his pale complexion blending in with the white ceilings.

"Its time for your medicine" He replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I dreamt of it again" Naruto said, hesitant at first.

"At least it didn't get out like last time" John tried to comfort him as he inserted the syringe into his arm and push the substance into him.

As it happened Naruto reminisce about what happened long ago. He was ten, still mastering hand to hand combat when he started to feel sudden anger course through him, then nothing, blank. When he finally came to, he found his hands wrapped around John's neck and the gym, along with most of the training camp, in ruins.

That was the day he would never forget, the faces that the instructors held, the fear in their eyes. Naruto knew he was a monster and ever since that day he had a void but even with such a void, he still found happiness in his friends. They truly became his family.

He smiled in knowing they would always be there for him.

John noticed this and a smile crept up on him as well, that was until Seamus interrupted by barging in.

""Woah was I interrupting something?" Seamus asked as he walked by.

"No, I was just giving Naruto his medicine" John replied.

Silence then proceed to engulf the three as they all went to do their own things, Naruto lying in bed, John continuing to review the intel and Seamus started to do push ups.

All was normal until the ships alarm began to play out and all three, jumped up on instinct and started to put their armor back on and within minutes the bulky armor was now rested against their skin as they made their way up to the bridge.

"Sir, what's going on?" Naruto asked as the three entered the command deck. Vivian and Catherine were already there, their helmets removed to show their long black hair and innocently cute faces.

"A ship just came in through slipspace" The captain replied hastily as he ,alongside others, began to work furiously to maintain a grasp on the situation.

"Insurrectionists?" John asked in his usual deep monotone.

"No they're...something else" Vivian said as she alongside Catherine began staring out the window in the command deck to see a purple ship nearing the orbit of harvest.

"Sir the ship seems to be dropping troops onto the surface of harvest" One of the naval officers said as he jogged his way to another terminal. Hundreds of smaller ship, resembling troop carriers began to swarm out of the main ship.

"Sir what should we do" The crew became silent as they looked at their captain who was in awe at this new threat.

"Open fire" He said below a whisper, but it caught the ears of the crew nonetheless and the Kingman fired its weapons onto the 'alien' ship before them. However it seemed the other ship had prepared for an attack and began to return fire using what appeared to be plasma.

The ship began to rock back and forth, hurdling the crew and the spartans sideways. The Kingman was many things but being a defenseless target was not one of them however that quickly changed in the battle.

The captain knew they were outclassed as, though the kingman was authorised for military use, its shields were still very outdated and by the substantial strength the enemys payloads, they would be blown out of the sky in minutes.

Instinctively the captain ordered a random jump away from the short yet intense battle. THe crew began to furiously tap against their control while the spartans held onto railings preparing for the bumpy ride that inevitable.

When the crew finally announced they were done, the ship was already near death, the captain screamed at the top of his lungs "GO" and the ship sped away leaving Harvest to the new threat.

**Can anybody spot an easter egg or mistake I purposely put in here?**


	3. Chapter 3

The ship started to exit slip space and they appeared near a planet, a planet unknown to most of them. The spartans and the crew began to slowly recuperate from the fight and the dizziness that came with the ship rocking back and forth.

However that was cut short as an explosion happened and the ship returned to rocking back and forth.

The ship starting to shake vigorously, sending Naruto and some unlucky naval officers to the ceiling and the walls.

"Sir engine 1 just blew!" One of the pilots said.

Another explosion happened however the naval officers were ready for it but not Naruto who again got slammed against the wall. The other spartans simply watched their squadmates stupidity as they held on railings and whatever their hands could reach for.

"We lost engine 2 as well!" Another pilot said.

"Sir the reactor is overloading! Its gonna go nuclear soon!" A naval officer screamed.

The captain, having years of experience in commanding a ship knew only one logical course of action, "Abandon the ship!" The captain yelled as the command deck crew began to sound the alarm to notify all other of what the captain ordered.

The spartans didn't need to be told twice as they raced out of the command deck, with exception if Naruto who was carried out, and headed straight to the escape pods.

The spartans quickly strapped themselves into the seats of an escape pod along with some other marines and afterwards it jettison itself out into the void of space.

When Naruto finally awoke from being unconscious he saw as the Kingman began to explode with only half of the escape pods were sent off.

The fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade, was rummaging through paperwork, giving out missions to teams and approving village renovations.

Ever since the Akatsuki invaded the sand village and took Gaara, they had become a great threat but luckily team Kakashi was able to save Gaara from a certain death, however he lost his tailed beast.

But for a long time now, Tsunade couldn't help but feel everything was wrong. She knew becoming the hokage was the right thing because Jiraiya would have made a mess of everything but she just couldn't help but feel as if Jiraiya was never meant to be the one to convince her.

But her thinking was cut short when she started to hear a loud boom coming from behind her. When she turned, what she saw left her in awe, a large flying mechanical thing was darting down onto the ground in flames.

It looked as if it was trying to break free from something as it continuously sliced through the air and in a split second crashed deep into the forest.

Tsunade watched the scene with pure horror, 'What was that?' She thought but then Shizune bursts in, mouth open ready to tell Lady Tsunade what she had already seen but before she could the fifth hokage quickly barked out "Shizune! et a team of ANBU and head out to see what that thing was!"

Shizune cringed a bit bit agreed and quickly made her way out.

"Ow! Is everybody okay?" Naruto asked as he lifted himself off of his chair.

"Well, all of the marines are dead so..." Seamus replied back as he started poking the dead soldier seated next to him.

"Stop that! Don't you have any respect?" Catherine replied hotly as she smacked Seamus's hand away from the lifeless corpse.

"If he wanted to be respected, he shouldn't have sat next to me" Seamus retorted while walking away with his finger up in the air, as if stating a fact.

The spartans quickly exited the escape pod which had dug itself deep into the soil and burnt it in the process.

Naruto started to search the bodies for ammo as John ripped out two MA37 assault rifles from the storage compartment of the escape pod, as well some pistols.

Naruto and John carried the assault rifles as the rest carried the magnum pistols. They advanced into the treeline, trying to figure out where they were and where did the others landed.

"Hey this place looks like Earth a bit" Naruto pointed out, he had only seen Earth once but when he did, it was beautiful and the world they were in could only be described as that, beautiful.

But before anyone could reply to narutos comment, a kunai dropped onto the ground nearest to John and four people wearing strange armor and animal masks dropped onto the ground below.

Each of them pulled out a katana and started to speak in a foreign language which was translated in the spartans helmet.

"Who are you?" The one with the bear mask barked.

The group stared at them, not knowing whether they understood english.

"Naruto you speak Japanese right?" Vivian asked him as she raised her magnum on the newcomers.

"Um-yea a bit I guess but why do you ask?" Naruto asked, confused why would she ask him such a question.

"Because she thinks they're speaking Japanese" Catherine answered for Vivian.

'You really think so?" Naruto said, not believing that people of another world spoke japanese.

"Just try it!" Catherine pressed.

At that Naruto began to clear his throat and spoke in japanese "Um-we are visitors"

"Visitors? Then what was that thing we saw back there?" The one with the duck mask asked, not believing a single word.

"That was how we came here-look all we wanna do is talk to the person in charge here, ok?" Naruto asked trying to quicken the process.

"What makes you think we'll take you back to the hokage?" The bear masked said.

Naruto wasn't able to follow, 'what's a Hokage?' he thought to himself.

Naruto cleared his throat once again but before he could Seamus began barking vulgarities at the four men that stood before them, trying to threaten them.

Shizune looked at the four golems from behind her masks, They were armored to the bone, there was no way any of their Kunai or weapons could penetrate through the thick metal and what astounded her more was the group were able to carry such armor effortlessly.

Just then she heard the green one with blue and white stripes beginning to bark things at them but couldn't understand the language. She could feel the others becoming agitated and impatient but as she raised her hand to signal for them to calm down a kunai was thrown from one of the ANBU and landed on the head of one of the golem.

But the kunai did no harm to him, in fact, the kunai shattered upon contact with the helmet.

Shizune became shocked at this.

"You fucking asshole! What the FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Seamus screamed.

"Seamus calm down!" John barked at him, immediately Seamus complied and shut his mouth with help from the two females of the group.

Naruto then started to apologise to them and asked again to see the 'Hokage'.

He could tell that they would say the same thing as before but then out of the blue he heard the words "Ok" come from the group and so did the other spartans.

Naruto thanked them as they made their way back to the village. When they arrived the spartans gazed at the large door as it slowly opened to reveal the 'village' the four ninjas said they were taking them.

Naruto just turned his head at them and said in japanese "This is a village?"

Shizune found it amusing as the orange one gaped at the village.

She told the ANBU that their services were no longer needed and started to lead the spartans the hokage's office.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt, amazing here, he felt peace.

He felt like he was home.

**This chapter wasn't really one of my best as i was going through so much, but I hope you like it, a review would greatly help for I'm not honstly to sure people actually like it and even so, what really of the story do I need to change and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

The spartans stood at attention in front of the Hokage who watched with attentive eyes.

She took several glances at each of them, taking in their different armors and studying them. Though she could not sense any chakra in them, it was obviously clear they were meant for fighting.

"So, who are you" Tsunade began.

John stepped forward snapping a salute, a formal military show of respect, and began to speak "UNSC spartan dispatch team-Omega, ma'am, we were onboard UNSC cruiser Kingman and were attacked by unknown adversaries, crash landed here when the ship reached a critical overload"

As he finished Tsunade couldn't really make sense of it, as she was not part of this "UNSC' so she began "First off, I don't know what the hell you're talking about and secondly this is my village and while you're in it I am asking you, are you gonna cause any trouble?"

John raises his head higher and confirms with her that his team would be at their best behaviour.

Tsunade nods and told them that they could stay if they should choose to do so but so long as they remain 'good'.

Naruto didn't know why but he could feel as if he knew this woman as if she was apart of his life once.

The spartans turned to leave, leaving Lady Tsunade back to her rummaging but Tsunade had other things in mind.

"Shizune, keep an eye on them" Tsunade ordered as soon as the spartans were gone.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" With that she disappeared and went off to spy on the spartans.

But Lady Tsunade still felt strange, she felt drawn to the one in orange, 'who is he?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Back outside, the spartans began to venture into the village as due to Naruto incessant whining to explore.

"WHOA this place is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes gleaming with wonder.

"Meh-I've seen better" Seamus said nonchalantly

"Really where?" Naruto asked.

"Reach, you idiot!" Vivian replied for seamus, angry at her friends stupidity.

John was leading the group and chuckled at Naruto for his amusement, the two always had that kind of bond, silent but there.

"Hey John this planet is called E-2, right?" Naruto asked running forward to be by the side of his friend.

"According to my HUD, yes" John replied.

"I overheard Halsey saying she would be near E-2, you think Halseys here?"

"If what you say is true, then there is a possibility"

Silence then engulf the group as they began to think forward, on what to do as well battle strategies if they need ever arises.

But Naruto just kept staring up into the sky, not giving a care in the world. He was always like this, he was the bridge that kept John human same as how John was the bridge that kept him a spartan.

However Naruto felt a sudden thud in the front of his body but he stood his ground thanks to his augmentations. He looked down onto what hit him and he saw a pink-haired girl on her bum rubbing her temple.

If not for the helmet, everyone would have seen Naruto blush. 'I'm glad Mirandas not here" Naruto thought to himself as he knows the punishment that would have been bestowed on him if she saw him with another girl.

He hesitantly outstretched his hand to help the girl up but she denied it and shot straight up to her feet, then in a sudden flash of motion, faster than lightning, her fist slammed onto Naruto's helmet.

It didn't knock him back or anything but it took a big chunk out of his shields and he could feel the aftershock of the blast.

"What was that for?" Naruto said in a poker voice, obviously not threatened by this girl even with her strength.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" The pink-haired girl replied hotly.

"Why weren't you watching where you were going? If you had also paid attention then you would have seen me and probably avoided me" Naruto stated, his index finger raised up to show that what he was saying was true fact.

* * *

Sakura listened to the orange golem and though she didn't want to admit it, he was right, her mind was so preoccupied with thinking about Sasuke and how she let him go and leave the village that she wasn't paying attention to anything. But then a sudden realisation hit her, 'Is there an orange golem in front of me?'

Sakura craned her neck so that she could look behind the one in front of her and saw four more such golems, standing straight and looked as if they were awaiting a reply from her.

Sakura quickly cleared her throat and said in the most casual voice she could "You guys aren't from around here, are ya?"

Naruto nodded his head and he could hear a faint whisper from Seamus "Looks like Naruto found himself a new piece of ass"

Naruto sent out a private message to Seamus via com link and it didn't take long to see Seamus trying to cup his ears from the screaming Naruto was giving him.

Sakura watched the scene unfold with confused eyes, as the orange one remained silent, the green one with blue and white strips began to dance around.

Then a voice snapped her back "Listen i'm sorry for knocking into you but could you show us where the exit from this village is?" Naruto asked.

"Um-sure its straight down there" Sakura replied as she pointed down the street.

Naruto thanked her and the spartans proceeded towards the gates, with exception of Seamus who was dragged there because, as he said "MY EARS ARE FUCKING BURNING!"

When the group reached the gates, they were the host to many wandering eyes, that stared at their armor and sheer size.

John began to brief the other about his plan. First they needed to find other survivors, secondly they needed to see if they could establish contact with anyone else and thirdly they needed to find a way off this planet.

The group began to venture forward from the village and the ninja stationed at the gates began to divert their back to their duties.

But as all this happened another pair of watchful eyes were observing them tentatively.

"They don't seem like much of a threat" Kisame said.

"Don't underestimate your enemies Kisame, they may not look though but looks can be deceiving" Itachi informed.

The two eyes vanished and Naruto could not help but feel a shiver of fear slip down his spine but he doesn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

The spartans were marching down the dirt path, an arms length apart, agitated and alert.

"Who do you think they are?" Naruto said calmly, not looking back at the two anomalies their motion tracker identified.

"Well, whomever they are, they are trying to hard to hide from us and keep up at the same time so their not civilians" Seamus said as his grip on the magnum attached to his belt, tightened.

"Don't get carried away, they could just be farmers or kids trying to sneak peeks at us" Vivian said.

"Only a fool would have the right mind to sneak a peek at an ugly bitc-" Seamus said joyfully until Vivians fist connected with his face. He was knocked several feet back and Naruto simply snickered, showing a face in his helmet which said 'serves you right'.

"No, if they were kids they wouldn't be so trained, look at how they move, their aggressive but passive, on the defensive but set up to be able to switch into the offensive quickly" John explained, his deep monotone booming through the silence.

"So we fight?" Naruto asked as he gripped his MA37 assault rifle tighter and tighter.

"Only if they atta-" John began but was cut off by the sound of bullet flying from Seamus's magnum.

* * *

"Where do you think they're going?" Kisame asked, his devilish gills ringing for blood.

"I don't know but wherever they are going we must follow" Itachi explained as they cleared another set of tree trunks.

"Why?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"Because whoever they are, they pose a threat to my pla-" Itachi was cut off from a blood curdling scream coming from Kisame as he began to drop onto the hard, unforgiving dirt floor.

'What was that?' Itachi thought as he made his way down to his fallen comrade.

Kisame was gripping his shoulder, blood flowing out from the hole that was formed through whatever weaponed the golems used. Itachi surveyed the damage, Kisame was losing too much blood and needed to be escorted away.

But before he could the golems appeared a mere few metres away from him, holding the metal poles up, pointing at Itachi.

"Who are you?" The orange one bellowed as he raised his metal staff higher.

"Who I am is not important but you would heed my warning when I tell you to run" Itachi said in an emotionless deadpan.

"Big talk from a man who witnessed his friend get shot!" Catherine said as she stepped forward.

Kisame was now standing up, grinning as he removed Samehada from his back and holding it up with his right arm.

"I'm not dead yet" Kisame said as he took the side to Itachi.

Itachi planned on leaving but the fact that these golems were able to spot them with such ease and hit Kisame from such a distance, made him unsure about retreat.

He raised his hand signalling for Kisame to attack as it was the only 'logical' choice to make.

Kisame rushed forward thrusting Samehada atop his head and down onto the green golem with white and blue stripes. But was surprised to see him holding it up with one hand and staring up at Kisame through his helmet.

"You're pretty strong!" The golem said as he balled his fist and thrusted it up at Kisame's face and forcing him back towards Itachi with tremendous speed, "But not that strong!"

Kisame felt the blood splatter out of his mouth as the pain from his broken nose coursed through him.

Itachi began to take a step back, these golems were more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He made a series of hand signs and a sea of flames burst through his mouth and into the golems.

He was sure they were burnt or at least distracted enough so that he and Kisame could run but as he turned around to escape he felt someone grabbed the collar of his cloak and pull him backwards into a punch.

* * *

The fire was furious, it burnt some of the paint off their armor and their shields was barely holding it back.

Naruto could feel the heat through the metal and his body began to sweat profusely as the temperature rose but as the other spartans backed away, some drive within him forced him to continue onwards and stop the two.

He marched through the hellfire and as it let up, came out right behind the raven haired target. He dropped his MA37 assault rifle and grabbed the collar of the man's robes and pulled him back.

With all his might he thrusted his fist into the man's gut, forcing wind mixed with blood out of his mouth and dug his fingers deep into him.

But out of the blue he saw the blue man from before appear in front of him, his nose still broken and blood still dripping, he grabbed onto Naruto's helmet and pulled it off with all his might.

Naruto felt as the protective headgear was ripped off his head, showing his vulnerable skin.

The gill faced man raised his bandage sword up again and Naruto quickly jumped out of the way before it could hit him.

When he looked back up, all that was left of the two was a puff of white smoke.

"That was interesting to say the least" Seamus said as he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto's spiky blond hair and whisker-like birthmarks prominently seen through. His round blue eyes, warm and welcoming but pained and burdened shone through the light and into the eyes of a watching Shizune.

* * *

'Could it be?' Shizune thought to herself. She had watched the scene unfold, dumbfounded by the results, there he stood, resembling so much of the fourth hokage and his wife.

"Could this be Naruto?" Shizune asked herself.

She darted off to the leaf village to tell Lady Hokage about the news she discovered.

* * *

Naruto made his way to his helmet and lifted it up. Looking at it as if a long lost relative.

"Back where you go buddy!' Naruto said as he lowered the helmet into its place. The other spartans were now scanning the battle scene. Watching the tree line and making sure there was no other threats around.

"You think they're gone?" Catherine asked John who was standing idle in the centre of where their fight took place.

"There was a third, watching us fight" The green spartan said.

"Yea, I saw it too but it didn't look like he was doing anything" Naruto announced as he picked up his gun.

"I guess you're right but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this" John said below a whisper.

**Believe me when I say it is a miracle I even completed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The spartans continued their trek through the forest, Naruto making sure the two from before weren't following them again. He stayed on the back while everybody else walked forward.

John had received a distress beacon from one of the other escape pods, before the Kingman went off, there was at least twenty escape pods that jettison off and probably only half that number made it to the planet.

Their trek took another twenty minutes until they saw it. A smouldering large piece of metal junk that fell from space and made a burnt pathway of dirt.

The spartan cautiously walked into it and again the same thing that was present in their pod, a bunch of dead marines but a lot of ammo and guns.

Vivian picked up a sniper rifle while Catherine picked up an MA2B assault rifle, Seamus picked up a stickless shotgun and clipped it to his belt while John and Naruto started ripping off the dead marines tags.

"Well this right here is a government excuse to raise the tax!" Seamus said jokingly as he pointed to a dead marine.

"You don't have any respect for the dead do you?" Naruto said, anger present.

"I was just joking, come on man even you have to admit that was funny" Seamus retorted while keeping his hands up in a mock surrender.

"We should head back to the village" John said in his usual deadpan voice as he stared out into the setting sun.

"Too bad Miranda isn't here, right Naruto!" Seamus continued to joke and earned the laugh of the two female spartans however the orange male wasn't laughing as much.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HER!" Naruto screeched as he raised his finger into the front of Seamus's helmet.

"What about that kiss you guys had?" John said, completely unaware of what he just unleashed.

The female spartans stopped dead in their tracks and like little fangirls, they pounced on their comrade and screeched for him to tell everything about the two of them. Naruto resisted but in the end the two women were stronger and he started to talk about the time he had his first kiss.

It was in the dead of night on Reach, all of the spartan candidates were fast asleep in their beds, tired from training and non-stop punishment bestowed upon them from their instructors.

But Naruto was not deterred, he had promise to meet up with Miranda on the edge of the camp and that was what he was going to do.

He sprang to life in bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake up John. He slowly crept out of the door and down the hallways. The officers were fast asleep, and the only ones left standing were a few night guards.

It wasn't hard to evade them, especially since they didn't seem to be awake either. Naruto was fast and quiet, when he finally reached the confines of the training grounds. There he entered the shooting range and exited from the back door, leading him to the live fire exercise course, and he made a sharp turn and reached a peak, overlooking a valley that displayed the beauty of reach to the fullest.

He took a seat there and awaited for Miranda to come. As he sat there, he began to reminisce about the time he and Miranda met.

"Hi" A shy young girl said as she hid behind the leg of her father.

Naruto just showed her a toothy grin and raised his hand "Come on let me show ya' somethin'"

Naruto dragged Miranda behind him and the two reached the peak overlooking the valley. Miranda was at awe while Naruto just sat down and asked her to sit down next to him.

"This is beautiful" She said in complete amazement.

Naruto just nodded and the two remained there in silence, not ever looking away from the sight. They stayed there for hours, just talking and marveling, that was until it was time for Miranda to leave, Naruto said a proper goodbye and the two shared a hug, they made a promise to meet up at the peak every time she visited and after that she left.

Naruto smiled, their promise was well kept, Naruto would always wait at the peak for her as he was now. He heard the shuffling of leaves and when he turned he was greeted to the sight of a young girl with black hair slightly above her shoulders and she was wearing a dress, black in color and it reached down to her knees.

Naruto just stared, which wasn't all too great but he couldn't help himself, the dress clung to her womanly curves and though Miranda was young, it wasn't a mystery to know her breast were being squeezed by the tightness of the dress.

She took slow steps to Naruto and out from behind her, she pulled out a cupcake with a candle on it.

"Happy birthday!" She said cheerfully as she took a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto just grinned and thanked her for it. Halsey would usually bring Naruto a birthday cake and a present but today she only gave him the present, now Naruto knows why.

"Thanks again Miranda this means a lot to me" Naruto said, happily.

"Sure Naruto" Miranda said.

Naruto blew the lit candle fire out and made his wish, after that he shared the cupcake with Miranda.

When the two finished Miranda began to asked what he wished for. Naruto just lowered his head, and stared deep into the dark valley below.

"I wished I wasn't a monster" Naruto replied, sadness coating his voice.

"Hey you're not a monster!" Miranda retorted.

"Miranda you saw what happened, I'm a monster and you know it" Naruto began to defend his statement.

"That happened a long time ago, Naruto you're fourteen now and whatever happened isn't going to happen again" Miranda said, as if pleading.

"Miran-" Naruto was cut off by the touch of soft lips with his. His eyes were wide open as he saw Miranda face close to his. Then, as if on instinct, Naruto's hand reach up behind Miranda's head while to other took comfort on her back.

The two remained like that for a few more minutes, then parting for a breath of air.

Miranda began to gently run her hand up Naruto's arm and said soothingly "Naruto, you are not a monster, no matter what happens you will never be a monster" She said.

Naruto smiled and the two hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto completed his tale, he was met by the several 'aww' coming from the two girls on top of him

"Okay, you got what you wanted now get off!" Naruto said as he frantically tried to shove the two girls off of his body.

"I didn't get what I want! Did you get to second base?" Seamus said, his perverted mind already concocting theories as to what happened next.

"No! What is wrong with you!" Naruto screeched as the weight from the two golems were lifted from him, the relief felt, was tremendous when he regained the feeling of his legs.

"So what you and Miranda are having a secret relationship?" Vivian asked, curiosity and mischief mixing together.

"No, I mean, I don't know, after that day we got our spartan armor and we were pushed into service, I didn't see her at all after that, I'm not sure" Naruto said, disappointment leaking in his voice.

"Well how does chief know anyways?"Seamus said as he went on his way back to the village.

"I was awake when Naruto tried to sneak back into our bunk, he spilled before I even asked" John answered for Naruto.

* * *

While the spartans were conversing with each other on the newly discovered information from Naruto. Lady Tsunade had just received the news from Shizune.

She was shock, hell, she was flabbergasted.

"Shizune are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice.

"Positive my lady, the similarities between the orange golem and the fourth are uncanny and I overheard the others call him 'Naruto', that can't just be a coincidence" Shizune replied.

Tsunade placed her finger on the bridge of her nose and made a long sigh. After so long since the nine-tails jinchuriki vanished, he returns now and bears armor and carries weapons that are far beyond the understanding of anyone on this world.

"Why now?" Tsunade asked no one in particular.

Shizune just stayed silent, curious as to what the hokage was thinking.

"Shizune I want full surveillance on them at all times am I understood!" Tsunade barked which made Shizune cringe slightly.

"Yes m'lady" Shizune said before disappearing.

Believing she was alone, Tsunade took the time to make one last sigh.

* * *

The walk back to the village was agonising, Naruto was bombarded by questions both from the girls and Seamus who would probably used them to fill his sick fantasies.

John internally cursed himself as he knows that later he would have to endure the same punishment from Naruto.

Naruto continued to grip the sides of his helmet, trying desperately to tune out the females and the single males questions. But it was all to no avail as his mind continued to edge further from conscious at the sheer pain his ears were feeling.

But then, finally, like a god send, they arrived back at the village and simply darted down the streets of the village straight to the apartment complex that the fifth hokage had graciously prepared for them.

All the while gaining the attention from another team of ninjas passing by.

"What was that!" Kiba asked, amazed to see an armored golem run passed him.

"I don't know?" Shino deadpanned.

"In any case we need to continue with our mission" Kurenai barked and the others simply nodded. However Hinata could not help but feel a sense of longing as she began to think about the orange armored man that ran past her.

* * *

Shizune was atop one of the rooftops, watching as the one she suspected as Naruto left a cloud of dirt behind him.

It amazed her how agile he was while wearing what she could only imagine to be, agonizingly heavy armor. But still, if it was Naruto, she wouldn't be surprise. She turned her head a bit when she saw the other golems behind him trying to keep up.

Her mind began to race with theories as to how Naruto became involved with them after his disappearance. But she didn't have much time as her current target started to grow further from her eyes sight and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto reached the apartment, it was more than just barren, all it had was a couch, a coffee table and three bedrooms. The girls would be sleeping in the apartment next to theirs and as Naruto began to remove pieces of his armor, he was greeted by the sight of Seamus and John entering through the door.

"The fuck was that about?" Seamus said in mock anger as he walked into the bedroom which he called dibs on. He honestly wasn't mad in fact he was happy he could go chase after Naruto, Seamus hated doing nothing.

"What is it illegal for to take a jog?" Naruto said as he began to remove his chest piece.

"For all you know it could be here" Seamus said jokingly as he too began to remove his helmet. Seamus carried short blond hair and a strong jawline, his chin pointed out as his face was straight and held an aura of authority even though he was anything but.

The two continued to share jokes as John remained silent, he looked from left to right out the window but saw nothing, however his motion tracker picked up something before it vanished. For now, he cast it aside but the feeling of something bad happening, continued to linger in him.

* * *

Night fell and the spartans were fast asleep, Seamus had his stockless shotgun below his pillow while John slept like he was already dead, lifeless and motionless, set up in a way that if he was attack, he could get up and defend himself immediately.

Naruto however was awake and gripped the MA37 assault rifle in his arms, effectively turning his knuckles white. He always hated sleeping for whenever he did, he would dream of that damn fox again.

It took a whole two hours before Naruto succumbed to his needs and fell asleep, an act he would regret.

He awoke in a forest again and he was surrounded by towering trees. Naruto knew this scene all to well. The background of mountains and landscape began to change to a battle scene, dead bodies everywhere and death as far as the eye could see.

In the middle of it all a swirling red vortex was raging. Naruto could feel the emotions being poured out of it, hatred, pure and utter hatred.

The cortex began to clear and within came out another version of Naruto, his eyes red with a slit, his whiskers grown out and more feral, his nails sharp ready to shred through anything and his expression. A true feral to all who set eyes on it.

However Naruto wasn't afraid, he held his ground as he stared at the figure before him.

"You see this is what you are to become" A dark and demonic voice echoed through.

"I am many things but what I see before me is not me" Naruto replied, his voice suddenly wise and assertive.

"Believe what you will but one day I will break free and when that day comes, all you hold dear, everything will be mine!" The demon continued.

"Even if you break free, you will not stop me from taking my own life" Naruto said, his voice devoid of emotion.

The form of the feral in front of the blond began to falter and dissipate till there was nothing left of it. The demonic voice was lowered and it become more fearful.

"You would not have the strength!" The demonic fox shot back

"I have done many things, taken many lives, taking away my own would only put my soul to rest" Naruto continued.

The demon just growled as it formed in front of its container, its red fur being blown against the wind.

"Damn you, damn you to hell!" The beast growled.

"Such hatred, I hope I can resolve this one day, I truly bear no hatred for you yet you do for me, I can tell why as you are encased inside of me but I do not plan on being your enemy nor do I see you as one, if I could I would do my best to at least get you to trust me." Naruto said which made the fox to continue growling and the dream ended.

He woke up staring in his bedroom, remembering where he was. "Oh yea" He said before he closed his eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun began to rise and the morning rustle of wind began to blow through the hollow apartment as two hulking sixteen year old boys began to leave their bedroom, hair ruffled and faces scrunched up.

Both were blond and both of them gave each other a glance before darting away to the toilet in the apartment.

Naruto made a forlorn attempt as Seamus was faster than he was and eventually the blonds face collided with the wood of an already locked toilet door.

"Seamus, you gotta be kidding me!" Naruto said as he began to run his hand on his nose.

John who had just awoken walked up to the toilet door and gave Naruto a look of pity.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused by how John was looking at him.

"Theres a second toilet" John said in his monotone before disappearing into another wooden door on the other end of the apartment.

Naruto's face become wide and sweat was dripping from his forehead. "OH COME ON" He exclaimed.

* * *

Shizune continued to watch them safely atop the rooftops overlooking the apartment complex.

She made a smirk as she saw the blond making exasperated gestures in front of the two wooden doors, his mouth clearly showing he was screaming.

* * *

Naruto continued screaming, flinging vulgarities mixed with child-friendly ones.

All the while Naruto didn't realise a blond haired girl walking into the apartment, her face was red from blushing as Naruto was one wearing his orange shorts, leaving his upper torso free for all to see. He carried a strong muscular physique thanks to the augmentations and had washboard abs, along with strong shoulders.

The blond haired girl began to grip her fingers together while averting her eyes from the other blond in front of her, who continued to fail in noticing her presence, but every once in awhile took a peek at the person before her.

It took awhile but Naruto finally noticed her and asked her what she was doing in the apartment. Naruto was confused on why her face was red but cast it aside as she spoke.

"Lady Hokage wants to see all of you regarding the fact on others like you" The blond said, trying to keep presentable as a shinobi but failed as her blush deepened from the more greater view of the muscular man.

Naruto nodded and said "Okay tell your Hokage we'll be there shortly"

The blond nodded and began to leave but before she left she stated "My name is Ino by the way"

After that the girl left leaving behind a puff of white smoke resembling a human body.

'well that was weird' Naruto thought.

* * *

It wasn't long before Naruto and the other spartans were in line in front of the hokage, addressing her formally with a salute and standing at attention.

All the while the spartans were doing so, Tsunade paid extra attention to Naruto who continued to make her feel worried.

"I have to ask you, are there other like you?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean?" John said, his monotone voice slicing through the air.

"The same type of metal contraption you used to get here was seen coming down onto the village hidden in the sand." Tsunade explained all the while the spartans began to perk up.

"Really?" Seamus asked, skeptical whether or not there were survivors in the pod considering when the kingman blew up, most of the pods were close to the ship and the aftershock sped the pods faster through the atmosphere thus incinerating all those inside, except for the spartans who had their shields.

"Yes, however there were no survivors" 'Figures' Seamus thought "But while there were no humans there was a radio inside and it called out for the village hidden in the leaf"

The spartans tensed up at this, 'had a UNSC ship come to try and save them but if so how did they get here so fast?'

While the spartans were quiet, Tsunade began to grow anxious, she was fearful of a war considering the radio called for the hidden leaf while it crashed in the hidden sand, most likely Suno might take it as an attack.

"Ma'am where is this radio now?" John asked.

"A team of sand ninja are coming to deliver it and you can wait for them by the gates"

"Thank you, ma'am" John said as he snapped another salute before the spartans made their way out of the office.

Once they left, Shizune appeared from behind Tsunade, her face stern and serious.

"Are you absolutely sure the orange one is Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Positive, beyond the whiskers in his face, while he was sleeping I entered his room to find that he had changed into somewhat the appearance of the nine-tailed fox"

Tsunade put her hand to her nose and made a long sigh. "This is going to be trouble" She thought.

* * *

Outside the Hokage office, the spartan team began to encircle the green leader in waiting for orders.

"So...what now?" Naruto asked, curious, in the first time for eleven years, he and his team have nothing to do.

"I guess we could wait by the gate for the team of ninja?" John said, somewhat a question to himself as well.

"I'd rather go sightseeing" Seamus said, you didn't need to be a scientist to know what he meant.

"I could go for some sightseeing" Naruto said, shooting Seamus a look from under his mask. The two never saw eye to eye on many things but with women, it was all the same.

However their fantasies of what they would never achieve were interrupted by the palm of the two females present. John just shaked his head, however what the two said was ringing through his ears as the females who rooted Narutos and Seamus heads to the hard dirt floor, began begging the John to go sightseeing, actual sightseeing.

Vivian and Catherine were always like little sisters in the group, always energetic and playful (A side-effect from Naruto) but fearsome and terrifying. He knew what would have happened if he had said no, so he agreed, resulting in him being left behind to tend to the two whining blonds.

* * *

Tenten was walking down one of the streets of Konoha with Hinata, who had just returned from a mission, and Ino who began to tell them about the blond haired hunk she saw not too long ago.

The two were window shopping until a familiar sight caught Hinata's eyes, an orange golem was walking in the opposite direction of often took glances at the windows as well, making it seem like he too was window shopping.

He stopped in front of Ino when he got close enough, his mirror-like visor reflecting Ino stare back at her, which only made her feel more uncomfortable. Tenten and HInata only watched with confused eyes, wondering what was going on.

The orange golem lifted his gaze and said "You're the girl who came by my apartment today"

Ino face turned crimson again as she realised who it was that stood before her. She began to touch her hands nervously as she tried to think of what to say.

Tenten looked at her and back at the golem till realisation dawned on her had she acted.

"Hello there my name is Tenten, you don't seem like you're around here?" Tenten said, introducing herself with a smile.

The golem looked at her and one could tell he was smiling, he lifted his hands to his helmet and slowly prepared to take it off. Tenten and Hinata began to tense slightly, while Ino gave a detailed description about the mans body, she said little to no information about his face.

When the helmet was removed, it revealed a blond man, he looked older than they were, and he had spiky blond haired which seemed to rival the sun. He had whisker like markings on his cheeks and he held blue eyes that put the sea to shame.

He gave them a big toothy smile while extending out his hand "Hi my name is Naruto" He said happily.

Hinata fainted making Tenten hold her up while Ino's blush grew redder.

Off in the distance, Seamus and John watched the spectacle.

"Damn, looks like Naruto's got a foursome going on!" Seamus said with glee.

John just eyed up from head to toe, making Seamus feel uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked.

"Sometimes I wonder of you really are a human under that armor" John said in his monotone as he went to save Naruto from his predicament.

Seamus just held the back of his neck and said "The fuck does that mean?"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto just watched as it all happened, one girl fainted leading in the other lifting her up and another was blushing furiously that it seemed like she was almost mad at him.

Naruto began to scratch the back of his neck trying to comprehend the situation. Never before had he really interacted with anybody besides the spartans or marines, so he assumed it was because of his little experience in being social.

However his hulking green companion seemed to have a better grasp at the situation than him.

"Hello, I'm spartan-117 please to meet you" John said while extending a hand.

Ino shook out of her daze and accepted it, the golems hand enveloped hers as they made single shake of 'hello'. Hinata awoke shortly after that and Tenten, who was now having a good look at Naruto, seemed to smile in approval.

Naruto, noticing the smile, extended his hand again along with another grin. Tenten took it and her hand was as well enveloped in his hands.

They made several shakes before breaking away.

"Its nice to meet you too" Tenten said as Hinata began to stir herself awake, only to begin blushing furiously when she noticed Naruto again.

Out in the distance, Seamus watched the scene with judgemental eyes. Seeing as how the two were talking to the girls, they were making a vain attempt in seducing them or at least he thought they were seducing them.

"Amateurs" He said as he came into the conclusion that they were hitting on them.

But before he could say anything else he turned to his side and he saw an amazing sight. Right before his eyes he spotted a lovely looking girl in a long purple dress.

"Holy woozers!" He said as he watched the curves of her body began to move against the wind. Unbeknownst to him, somebody atop a rooftop was doing the same thing, his long white hair leaning against his back as his eyes seem to dance at eyeing the seductive looking female before him.

"Hey do you guys know of any good place to eat" Naruto asked which earned him a nudge in the gut from John.

"What?" He whispered through his comlink with him.

"We don't have any money remember?" John asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Ohhh right" Naruto confirmed Johns suspicions which only made him give a frustrated sigh. How their friendship last, he will never know.

"Um well" Ino began, knocking John out of his musings, "theres a ramen shop not far from here"

"A ramen shop?" Naruto asked, surprised that these 'aliens' have adapted Japanese food.

"Uhm its called ichiraku's, its down over there" ino explained as she pointed down another street. Naruto gave a nod of thanks and John ,alongside Naruto, made their way back to Seamus. How seemed to have disappeared from where he last stood.

"Great, we got a pervert lose" Naruto said, in a very serious voice.

John just ignored him and began to hail Seamus from his comlink, when all he got was static he began to use his armor homing link to find him. When he was satisfied he found him, he grabbed onto Naruto and dragged him away.

Shizune saw the green one dragged Naruto away and she continued to watch them but when she stood up to follow them she fell on someone.

When she lifted herself off the ground she found a familiar face that could only mean one thing.

"Jiraiya are you spying on women again!" Shizune screamed, leaving an echo throughout the village.

"Well hello there!" Seamus said to the purple clad woman.

"Hi" She said somewhat awe stricken at the massive 'thing' in front of her.

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Seamus, I am a super soldier" He said.

"A super-soldier?" The girl asked again, wide-eyed at him and looking oh ever so innocently.

"Jackpot!" Seamus thought to himself.

Naruto and John continued to walk further and deeper into Konoha. They passed some apartment buildings and restaurants, which made Naruto's stomach grumbled, however their journey was still a ways to go.

"Jeez, how far did he go?" Naruto started to whine as they passed more buildings.

"My radar says he's only a few metres away" John announced.

"Oh finally" Naruto drooled out.

The walk was quite, up till they reached where he was. It was an apartment building, tall, large and it looked like a cheap motel people back at earth use to have sex.

No sooner than that thought came to mind had John and Naruto realised what was going on. Him not responding from his helmets comlink, him disappearing and above all else, he was Seamus.

John and Naruto gave each other a blank stare and they both made a silent nod in agreement.

'This is going to be fun'

While the boys were off doing whatever the boys were doing, Vivian and Catherine were sightseeing around the village. Like little tourists they ogled at many amazing things before redirecting their attentions back to window shopping.

Since they didn't have money, they couldn't really buy anything for themselves, still it wouldn't hurt to look.

Catherine and Vivian both took their helmets off so they could look at the items through their own eyes (thinking that it makes a difference). However in doing this, they exposed their long flowing black hair and, again, innocent looking face.

Their beauty were both equal but in their own respective rights. Vivian had pale skin but her face should the innocence and cuteness that would make anybody fall for her.

Catherine however was more regal looking, her skin was flawless and it was a little bit tanned however overall pale due to wearing the armor too much.

The girls were both fifteen, however due to augmentation they look twenty which brought to the problem of older men ogly over them. It didn't help that their spartan armor did little to nothing to cover their ass.

Catherine and Vivian honestly, being teammates with Seamus, knew how to deal with them, just be quiet and walk away while also giving a glare with killing intent. No sooner had the stares appeared, the men ran away in fright.

Leaving the two girls to continue marching, only they failed to see that Kiba were eyeing both of them from behind a bush.

"wow" He said, his voice cracking a bit.

Seamus was in the bed with the girl wearing the purple dress, or used to be wearing it, now it laid dormant on the floor however his spartan armor was tucked more neatly above one of the coffee table in their room.

Their hungry continued to devour each other as their bare skin rubbed against the two.

But, good things come to an end as suddenly a large orange golem kicks through the door and lands on the bed with Seamus and the girl (Who was still naked) kissing.

Seamus, quickly twisted his head so fast towards Naruto, he was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK!" Seamus yelled as the girl next to him made a high-pitch screech as she tried to cover herself with the beds blankets.

"What I can't see my friend lose his virginity!" Naruto said gleefully

But before he could say anything, he heard the familiar monotone of somebody he knew would make his life horrible.

"This picture looks ok don't you think Naruto?" John said as he sent the picture through their helmets links. Their helmets had built in cameras for intel taking and blackmail photos to use on a teammate one day.

"You didn't!" Seamus said, flabbergasted.

"I did" John replied curtly then made his way out but not before leaving a warning "It would be ashame if either Catherine or Vivian see this"

"And knowing them they'll probably put on the internet or something but that's nothing compared to their punishments!" Naruto finished John threat for him.

At this Seamus began to cringe as he remembered what Vivian did to him last time she caught him doing the nasty with a girl. She hogtied him and threw him in the middle of a barnyard.

"Please I'll do anything you want just don't!" Seamus begged as he jumped out of bed, completely forgetting he was naked, and exposing his manhood to everyone in the room.

Naruto and John looked like they wanted to gag at the sight (Its something I'd rather not describe)

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, put on some pants and we might delete the photos" Naruto said as he used his hand to cover his view at what no man should see.

John just exited quickly, all the while the three, did not notice the girl on the bed who was blushing crimson as to what was going on in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"You guys are assholes!" Seamus grunted as the tri began to walk away from the apartment. After the event of which two golems bursting in unannounced, the woman with Seamus decided not to continue and left the motel in complete embarrassment.

"Hey thats what you get for being a perv!" Naruto said happily as if he had just won a victory.

"I wasn't being a perv! That girl willingly got into bed with me beside being a perv mean just ogling at girls curves not actually talking to her like I did!" Seamus defended himself.

John and Naruto just shot Seamus a skeptical look through their helmets which he saw immediately. Having have to wear helmets on and unable to show face expression, spartans had gotten used to it and could tell what exactly was the look being made.

However before Seamus could say anything the two female members of their team arrived, their helmet held under their arms revealing their faces.

"So whaddya guys been doing?" Catherine asked as she took glances around. She knew Naruto and John had done something because the way they stood showed they were eager or had gone through something exciting but Seamus was slumped and she could tell he had a downcast look on his face. Which only meant John and Naruto had pranked him or did something embarrassing to him.

"Oh you know taking in the sights, watching a bunch of people stare at us" Naruto said nonchalantly while John only, however not before giving Seamus a look which Seamus could tell John harboured a devilish smile from underneath his protective headgear.

Seeing Seamus stiffen after John had given him a glare, Vivian grew curious "What happened with you Seamus?"

"Oh-you know, walked around with these guys and just doing some window shopping" Seamus replied, though he wasn't the worlds greatest liar, he was decent.

However Vivian saw through that but decided not to press but instead redirect attention to behind her.

"There he is again" Vivian said, which made Catherine turn around.

"The kid's persistent" Catherine added.

For a while there had been movement from both womens motion trackers, from the bushes. They ignored it at first but when it continued to follow them, they knew it was a pervert or a boy just ogling them.

However they paid him no mind, usually they would shoot him an angry glare but they've seen men like this before. They wouldn't stop even if it was the end of the world.

"Got a fanboy?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly, if he was a fanboy he would have come straight out and ogled us there, this one is in the bushes" Vivian said, a smile dawned on her face.

Naruto noticed this and gave nudge at both John and Seamus and sent a private message through their helmets.

"Looks like the girls like the attention" Naruto said gleefully.

"I just hope they don't get carried away" Seamus said, and oddly enough, concern was laced in his voice.

"Like how you were with that girl?" Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Oh that was going too far" Seamus shot back.

* * *

The spartans made trips around the village but found nothing of interest and the sand village ninja have yet to arrive so the group went back to their apartments to sleep.

Seamus was the first to hop into his bedroom but before Naruto could enter his John grabbed him by his arm.

"Naruto are you ok?" John asked, concern cracking through his usual deadpan.

"Yea I'm fine why?" Naruto asked, confused at the sudden question.

"You haven't taken your medicine in two days, have you been dreaming about it again?"

"Yea I have but it doesn't look like anything's happening"

"Well, ok but if anything happens wake me up" John said, then afterwards he disappeared into the darkness of his room.

'Better get some sleep' Naruto thought as he began to remove the heavy spartan armor that clung to his body. He set it up onto a table in his bedroom, placed in order and organised. A habit he picked up from Halsey.

He moved to his bed and laid down, he hated going to sleep, just because of his dreams, just because of the thing inside him. He remembered when Halsey first told him about it.

* * *

It was a day after the incident in the gym, the camp was still being rebuilt but even then it was just a skeleton of what it once was.

"Whats going on Halsey? Am I really a monster?" A young Naruto asked his godmother as she began to walk him to her office.

The expression plastered on her face was that of worry but also fear, which greatly scared Naruto. Could he really be a monster?

When the duo were walking through the halls, all of the officers passing by and even some of the cadets shot him looks of fear and hatred. People he once called friends and brothers now harboured an unseen emotion for the blonde.

When Naruto finally reached Halsey office, the blonde woman pulled up a chair for him to sit in. Naruto took it but was hesitant at first, afraid to where this would lead.

Halsey dropped to one knee and faced NAruto at eye level and said "Naruto do you know what inside you?" She asked.

When she got the confused look on Naruto's face, she began to tell a tale, she told him how she found him. The distant planet, his father fighting off a large nine-tailed fox and the last part she said with venom "He sealed the creature deep inside you and now we can see that it can get out"

Naruto just looked at her, this tale he told her could have been his future if she had not taken him in. He could only imagine what the people would do to him back on his homeworld, would they treat him as a demon or a hero, maybe even a weapon, he didn't know but he didn't care.

He enveloped Halsey in a hug which she gladly returned. "Is there anyway to stop this?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure? Naruto, everythings gonna be ok, I promise" Was Halsey's reply.

Thinking back Naruto could understand why his father did what he did, if sealing the beast was truly the only way than even he would have done it but why he's own child?

Naruto couldn't think anymore, his brain was tired, used up.

He didn't have the energy, so he laid back and closed his eyes, awaiting for the insanity to begin.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a place he had never dreamt about. A garden like place, full of flowers and potted plants. He turned around to see a fox, red and nine-tails flowing, laying on its belly next to him.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto heard the fox say.

"No I don't" Naruto replied just as quickly.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? You did what any rational person or sentient being would do, you lashed out, trying to break free from chain that hold you within me"

The fox was silent, all he did was stood up and began to walk forward stopping a moment to look back, Naruto took this as an invitation to follow and he got up.

Once he was by the side of the fox, he began to walk.

"Do you want to know of you parents?" The fox asked Naruto was surprised at this but he regained his composure and replied "Yes, I do"

One could almost see a smile appear on the fox "Your father was a very noble man and your mother loved you to the very end of her time as so did your father"

Naruto began to smile as well when he heard the tale, he was relieved to know his mother loved him as well as his father. "But what happened, how did my parents die?" Naruto asked.

At that, the fox made a sigh "Kit, you have much to know and I doubt you'll be happy by the end of it but if its your decision then I will tell you"

Naruto gave a nod in affirmation and the fox began to tell his tale.

And to Naruto, this tale was grief and pain all poured into him by a day. His mother being a container meant just for holding the fox and his father giving her life. The fact that in his birth brought forth his parents destruction and that their was another to bear the pain and his name was Madara Uchiha.

"Well?" The fox asked.

"I-I need time to think" Naruto replied.

The fox made a sigh before walking away "Good luck kit" The fox said before disappearing. Then Naruto let a single tear fall from his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto awoke from his slumbering but to him he felt like he was dracula realising the ever so true fact that he was meant to be nothing but a monster and love that he once had was lost along with his humanity.

The blonde stood up but when he did he heard the voice from the dream.

"How are you?" The demonic fox asked.

"Good, I guess" Naruto said as he began to put on his armor.

"What I told you was probably something very hard for you, there is no reason to keep your emotions bottled up"

"My emotions aren't bottled up, I feel sorrow and hatred but I didn't know my parents and so I can't feel much in knowing their deaths but their killer, I will find him"

"As you say, kit"

"So are we friends now?" Naruto asked as he slid his chest armor down onto his body.

"Perhaps" was all the fox said before disappearing within his mind.

Naruto smiled at the end, 'at least there's progress' was all he thought when he exited his room. On the other side of the door was Seamus and John, both wearing only their shorts, turned to greet him.

"You ain't taking a shower?" Seamus asked.

"Nah, gonna wander around more" Naruto replied. After that he turned on his heel and left the apartment, John and Seamus made nothing of it and went back to what they were previously doing.

* * *

Shizune was above one of the rooftops again, her mission was indeed boring but there was comical moments which was able to persuade her to stay.

She watched as Naruto left the apartment and went downstairs to street level.

She slowly crept through the rooftops and kept a watchful eye on him. It had been a few days and the villagers have gotten used to the sight of the golems but even then some would steal a glance at them.

But as she kept following, Naruto made a sudden dart in an alleyway.

She jumped to the next building and looked down onto the alleyway but found no one, then she heard the sound of a large thump behind her and a shadow enveloped her form. She turned to see the color orange and a large man looking down at his with mirrored visor.

"Wha-" was all she could say as she was grabbed by the collar.

She was lifted up and she was staring at the her own shocked face through the mirror that encased the helmet.

"Why are you following me?" The orange one asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Shizune countered, however she was scared, this golem, after what she'd seen with Itachi and Kisame, she wasn't sure of her odds.

"Fine, I know someone who would!" The orange one bellowed as he slung the woman over his shoulders and made a mad dash to the Hokage's office. All the while ignoring the many confused stares that he got as well as a screaming shizune.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was sitting in her desk, again rummaging through paperwork. SHe made a groan and laced her hand on her forehead 'this is so tedious' she thought as she took out a bottle of what one could imagine, to be alcohol.

But before she could chug it down her throat, the door to her office opened at standing in front of her was the orange golem from before. The one she thought to be Naruto, had Shizune slung over his shoulder and Tsunade could only imagine what had happened.

"So shizune you were caught" Tsunade said as she lowered the bottle down.

"Forgive me lady hokage!" Shizune begged as Naruto let her down onto her feet.

"So you what's your business here?' Tsunade asked, pointing to the golem." You shouldn't be surprised that I have some of my people watching you, I mean I don't exactly trust you to the fullest"

What she said carried logic but Naruto knows there was more to it than that.

"Cut the crap I know you told her to watch me and not the entire team!" Naruto bellowed as he removed his helmet.

'Does he know?' Tsunade thought to herself.

"I know that you have her watching me because I have the nine-tails fox within me and that my father was the fourth hokage, I know everything, the whole plot!" Naruto said, it was true, the fox told him everything, the ten-tails, the sage of the six paths and so on and so forth.

Tsunade, seeing as Naruto already knew of everything simply made a sigh "Then you know why it's important for us to watch you, we were ravaged by the beast once we will not let that happen again"

"SHE DARE INSULT ME IN MY FACE!"The fox demanded from within his container.

"I can understand but that is no longer necessary, if I find anymore people watching us I will gut them!" Naruto was surprised at his bluntness, he had never been like that, however he suspected the fox had a thing to do with it.

"I understand" Tsunade said in a calm voice which put Naruto on guard 'what was she planning?' he thought.

But before he could press a group of people entered the room. One had red hair and his eyes were encircled in black paint, next to him was a woman who had a large fan behind her, she wore clothes which Naruto could only imagine Seamus to be gawking at and the last member of the trio was a man wearing strange clothes with purple paint going down his eyes.

Naruto became silent, knowing that a group of sand ninja were meant to stop by with the radio, his mind began to wander from the conversation he had with Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage we have arrived" The youngest of the group, the one with red hair, said.

"Where is the radio?" Tsunade asked, her voice curious but also deadly serious.

"Its her-" The female of the group began but was cut off by the orange golem snatching it away from her. However before she could retort he began to speak through the radio.

"This is UNSC Spartan dispatch team-Omega, I repeat this is Spartan dispatch team-Omega, requesting the aid of any UNSC ship nearby" The golem spoke.

There was static then a voice boomed through, it was female but it also had an aura of authority, one that even Tsunade could not master "Naruto, this is Dr Halsey speaking to you on board the UNSC Goodwin, I had a feeling you were in this village but we weren't able to send a team down without confirmation"

"Why did you need to have confirmation?" Naruto asked, confused as Halsey wasn't one to follow procedure unless it involved scientific mumbo jumbo.

"Weren't you at Harvest?" Halsey asked quizzically.

"No we ditched it when an enemy appeared and about that what was that thing?" Naruto asked.

Everyone could hear a sigh go through the radio before the voice came back out "There's a lot that needs to be said, is John there?"

"No"

"Get him, quick"

* * *

The spartan team listened intently from what had to be said, outside the Hokages office while she tended to the sand ninja.

When the explanation was done all that broke through the silence was Naruto saying "No way"

"I'm afraid it's true, Harvest suffered hundreds of casualties and this new alien species that we decided to call the covenant are calling us heretics and that we needed to be destroyed" Halsey said, to most she sounded devoid of emotion, but to Naruto he knew she was taking the news as bad as the spartans were.

"This-this just can't be happening" Seamus said before turning away from the group.

"Dr Halsey wasn't the UNSC Powderhound docked in harvest?" John asked.

"Yes and sadly it fell along with its crew and the spartans aboard it"

That was a blow to all of them, the UNSC Powderhound was carrying a group of spartans, first gens just like them, each of the members in Dispatch team-Omega knew at least a few people on board the ship and knowing they were all gone was heartbreaking to say the least.

Naruto balled his fist.

"Naruto" The fox voice came through his head.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, you mustn't let your emotions consume you"

"I know, I know"Naruto said as he released his grip and began to calm down.

Naruto had friends on that ship, many people he held dear, some ODSTs, some Spartans, even some marines that he was fond of. They faced something like this when fighting the insurrectionists.

"Dr Halsey, we want the first flight into the battle!" Naruto said into radio,all the while getting approval from his other teammates.

"I know, i've got a pelican coming down already" Halsey said and with that a giant metal bird began to descend down onto the spartans jumped in, ignoring everyone who were looking at them.

"This 'covenant' is going to pay dearly" Naruto said in his mind.

The fox made a sigh, he knew the outcome to this, he just needed to be ready to lend a helping hand.

'This boy is going to be the death of me' Kurama though before falling into a light slumber.

**Do you guys want me to continue this story? **


	12. Chapter 12

The blonde stood at attention in front of the holographic Image of his superiors.

"Spartans as you can see we are in need of your expertise in combat, because of this you will be transported to the UNSC Pitbull and all of you will be sent on missions, mostly revolving around Harvest." The captain said, though in the eyes of the many, the captain seemed vigilant and strong but Naruto could tell, he was just as shell shock as everyone else.

The spartans snapped a salute before the hologram disappeared, afterwards Seamus fell into a fit of swearing while John and Naruto remained silent. Vivian and Catherine retreated to their barracks.

"This, no, this can't be happening, an alien race! an ALIEN race trying to kill us!" Seamus exclaimed as he began to fling his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"We know Seamus" Naruto said, his voice himself, betrayed no emotion. He was heartbroken, friends he held dear was gone and an entire planet full of humans were being slaughtered. It was not a good day for humanity.

"And they called us heretics! They called us undivine creatures when they themselves want to perform a mass genocide of our species!" Seamus continued.

This time however it was John's turn, he grabbed onto Seamus's shoulders and turned him so that he faced his gaze, the chiefs face looked back at him and though his features lack any emotions, his eyes carried with it pain and understanding.

"They killed Lilith man, they killed lilith" Seamus said in a whisper which caught the ears of everyone in the room. The once proud and strong Irish person that Naruto knew, began to burst into tears as he flailed against Johns grasp.

'Lilith, if only you could see him now' Naruto thought as he looked at his friend. Naruto wanted to comfort his long time friends but knew he was not needed, Seamus finally pulled out of Johns reach and walked away from the bridge and down straight to the barracks. In acts like these, the personnel of the UNSC learn that spartans were not just soulless soldiers, they too harboured feelings and could break at any time.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Hasley, the one he called his mother looking at him with tearful eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, since he was taller than her now, and she too began to cry.

Naruto knew how Halsey had felt about the other spartans, when she came to visit him while he was training, the other candidates would talk to her and she became their mother just as much as she was to him.

No man could imagine a mother going through one child's death but Halsey had lost too many in one day and Naruto knew she needed his comfort the most.

"Mom, it's okay" Naruto said. John seeing the two like this motioned for the remaining crew at the bridge to leave, knowing this was a private conversation.

"Naruto when I heard about the incident at Harvest and all those people who died, I was so scared that you were one of them" She said as tears began to drip from her face. This was not surprising to Naruto, though she kept her emotions in check, she was still human and had to succumb to them eventually.

"i know mom, I know but I wasn't and I'm here now, so everythings ok" Naruto said soothingly.

"The others, the Powderhound, they're all gone" She continued with a sniffle of her nose.

"Shhh, its gonna be okay, I promise, I won't ever leave you" Naruto said soothingly and for a while he stood there cradling his mother in his arms as she had done for him when he was young.

'Its all gonna be okay' Naruto said into his mind.

'I hope so kit, I hope so' The kurama said to himself and within, he could feel the boys pain and sadness.

* * *

Seamus began to pound against the wall, leaving behind dents and holes, and when he ran out of wall to punch, he set his sights to everything else.

He began pounding away at the beds and tables that surrounded the room and when everything was in ruins he sat down on a torn up bed and didn't seem any different from before.

His eyes continued to water and his hands were bruised and cut. Memories, so many painful memories began to haunt him.

"HEY LILITH COME ON!" He heard a phantom voice and with it, he tightened his eyelids shut and tried to drown out the voices.

"I'M COMING SEAMUS WAIT UP!" Then that single voice, a young little girls voice, forced his eyes open and he looked forward, to a hill, and there he saw two people, a young little boy with blonde hair next to a girl with a tanned skin and had brown hair.

"Hey seamus?" The girl said in a shy tone.

"Yea Lilith?" The boy replied.

"Will you, will you always be there for me?" The girl asked, a red tint began to form on her cheeks.

"Sure Lilith! You're my little sister and I'll always be there for you!" The boy replied cheekily.

The girl looked taken back from being called his sister but quickly a smile formed and she enveloped the boy in a hug.

Then the image faltered and it disappeared back into the barracks with Seamus looking down onto his hands.

"Yea Lilith, I'll always be there for you" seamus said in a sad whisper before succumbing to tears yet again.

* * *

John looked outwards into the dark void of space, he didn't know what to feel but through what Naruto had taught him, he felt sadness and pain.

He continued to look until a form took his side, he turned to see Catherine looking out as well.

"How's Vivian?" john asked, his usual monotone breaking through.

"She's fine, she's asleep, she had a lot of friends on that ship" Catherine replied

"And so did you"

"Yea, yea I did" Catherine said, he helmet was nowhere to be seen and her face was as clear as john had wish it wasn't, her eyes were welled up with water and her black hair was messy and forgotten as she had paid it no mind.

John, taking a page out of Narutos book, placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with the same eyes as he did with Seamus but this time his face carried a smile. A small smile that was tinted with a little worry but was engulfed in sadness.

Catherine, unable to hold it in anymore, wrapped her arms around John and began to cry. Acting on impulse John began to caress Catherines hair using his right arm, while his other held tightly around her.

* * *

This day was a bad day for all, even the spartans.

**Hey you guys, as requested from three amazing people I have chosen to continue this story and I have decided that I will be paying full attention to this story however I will be writing a second story, a Naruto and Young justice crossover but even so this story would still be given its usual updates once a week or more if I'm on a good mood!**


	13. Chapter 13

Out in the war torn Harvest, several once proud skyscrapers and buildings were now crumbling down, cities reduced to rubble and houses reduced to ashes.

While the settlements were decimated, out in the open, behind every nook and cranny, there was blood and dead bodies everywhere. In the streets, in the water, everywhere, dead bodies, civilian and military in the like, scattered throughout the vast lands of Harvest.

The change in Harvest was drastic and it shocked two hulking masses that were walking through a clearing.

"Wow" Naruto said as he eyeballed a vehicle looking contraption, which in the reports was a mortar of some kind.

"Yea, yea its big and blue, whoopty whoop" Seamus said as he continued to trek with Naruto falling behind because he just had to go touch the thing.

"Its so...smooth?" Naruto said, till he realised that Seamus had just escape his radar range and he made a mad dash to the side of his Irish teammate.

"Glad you finally made it" Seamus said, pleased with himself.

"Yea, yea funny" Naruto replied, within his mindscape, Kurama was laughing.

Naruto and Seamus were put to task on a recon mission while the others were sent to assist a group of ODSTs trying to take out, what appeared to be anyways, a supply depot. Though they knew matters would escalate quickly with the assistance from ODSTs.

They continued their walk in silence, when in break, these two can become the most annoying spartans in history but in work they were dead serious. Especially now that they were facing a threat far greater than a rag-tag team of rebels and that this new threat carried weapons far superior to their own.

* * *

Onboard the Pitbull, Captain Henriksen kept in constant contact with John and his team.

"Spartan-117 report situation!" The captain asked in a stern voice, much like how a father would when catching his sons hands in the cookie jar.

"Sir we are currently engaging a group of hostiles and they are slowly converging on our position!" John said in his usual monotone, even the captain was impressed at how he maintained it while a battle was going on.

"Understood, you are to double back and get into a better defensive position, we cannot let the supply depot go, reports say that it is the only one in the northern sector of the planet!" The captain said as several navy men ran past behind him into several consoles. While he dealt with the battle tactics below, a naval battle was taking place at the same time.

"Understood captain!" John said before going off.

Captain Henriksen made a sigh before turning his head just in time to see a plasma discharge hit the stern of his ship.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT BACK!" The captain screamed to the naval officers around him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Seamus screeched as his legs were dying of utter boredom.

"No" Naruto replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Are we there yet!?" Seamus said more slowly and sounded as if he was playing a kids game.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Naruto yelled, as a father would when scolding his son.

"Um- we're here" Seamus said, though his voice concealed it well, he was harbouring a smirk from within his helmet.

'I believe he just played you' Kurama said from within the mindscape.

'(Sigh) I know' Naruto said in a defeated tone.

'That two out of three'

Naruto seemed to have ignored Kurama's tally on how many time Seamus had played while the two spartans started to set up.

Naruto was checking his sniper rifle, making sure the optics were working right and it was properly clean. Would want dirt messing up the mission. Seamus however was acting as spotter and peered over the hill they were on to look down to some sort of base camp.

All over, a bunch of Elites (as the marines called them) and grunts roaming around. Some with weapons, other without.

Seamus tightened his grip around his assault rifle 'Don't worry Lilith, I'll make sure they pay for what they've done' Seamus said to himself.

Naruto could sense Seamus's killing intent, however not directed at him, still worried as the young blond whether he wanted to admit himself or not, emotions often lead to trouble on the battlefield.

Naruto made a mental sigh and then he began to scope out the base. It was small, probably an outpost and there were several strange building like contraptions that were purple and sleek. Naruto wondered if they had a fetish for that color because it was smeared everywhere. But that wasn't what honestly astonished him, what truly made him wide-eyed was the fact that there was barely any security, only a couple of elites and a mass amount of grunts.

"This should be easy!" Seamus said as he pulled out his stockless shotgun.

"Wait, we're just here for recon" Naruto said, trying to be the responsible one which was thrown out the window when Seamus replied "John ain't here so we can do whatever we want"

Naruto took those words to mind as he and Seamus rushed the aliens and the two obliterated the forces. The grunts were easy but the elites were more reluctant to die and most were wielding some sort of sword that they continuously swung at Naruto in a vain attempt in decapitate him. Which earned them a chest full of lead from Seamus's shotgun.

The two worked in tandem with each other, Seamus would watch Naruto's back while he watched Seamus's back. The two had years of intense training and augmentations that assisted in their attack as well.

Naruto grabbed the butt of his gun and rammed it into one of the elites head while Seamus picked up one of their swords and rammed it up one of the elites reproductive organs, or at least that was where he thought they were at.

Naruto cringed imagining a human in place of the alien in blue armor but he had to regain his bearings when a two more elites ran up, one sported a plasma rifled while the other had another sword. The one with the plasma rifle started to open fire while

Naruto just made a quick sidestep and pulled out his magnum quickly, pinning it against the split jawed freaks head and pulled the trigger while Seamus seemed to be in a dance with his opponent. He ducked and dodged every strike at him, not caring for killing just playing.

He gave of a maniacal laugh before pointing his assault rifle on the back of his target and pulling the trigger, letting out a hail of bullets.

"These guys didn't stand a chance in hell" Naruto said, satisfaction in his voice.

"What are we gonna tell command when they asked us about this?" Seamus asked, his child-like mind formulating an excuse.

"We could always say miss fire?"

"Yea that'll do"

The two walked away, unaware of a being watching them. His split jaw opening and his weapon by his side.

"These humans will learn of pain!"

**I hope you all like this story! I've been getting the feeling that its starting to get boring, so I am trying my best to not make it boring but I find myself going deeper into my young justice and Naruto story, so I'm sorry if I have ben late in the update!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh come on!" Seamus exclaimed as he sat on a boulder.

The pair had completed their mission and now they were awaiting for a pelican to swing by and pick them up, but alas half an hour in and still no pelican.

"You'd think the most advanced piece of machinery would be faster in picking us up!' Naruto exclaimed as he paced back and forth.

"Yea you would think so right? But sadly thats not the case" Seamus said glumly as if a relative had just died.

Naruto took a seat next to his Irish companion and the two waited in silence for a minute.

"Hey seamus?"

"Yea"

"About Lilith, you wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked, his voice sinking into his elder brother tone, believe it or not, Naruto was older than Seamus in the age department.

"Nah man, its nothing" Seamus replied, quite unconvincingly I might add.

"It didn't look like nothing back there, don't try and fool me, I know you better than anyone and the person I saw back there was not Seamus"

"Naruto, you can't blame me, Lilith was like a little sister to me, I loved her from the very depths of my heart and now she's gone don't tell me you wouldn't do the same because if you do I'm calling you a hypocrite" Seamus replied, his voice laced with regret.

"I know how you feel, its how we all feel, we've all lost someone Seamus but its best not to let your emotions control you, if you want to avenge them, stay alive and don't die" Naruto gave his expert advice to which Seamus put serious thought into.

After their conversation, the pelican that was meant to pick them up was descending down onto them, its military green standing out from the darkened blue sky. The pilot radioed in on the two spartans before it opened the back doors, to which the spartans entered and sat on their seats.

But as it took off, Naruto spotted an elite running up to them. This one was different, he didn't wear the specific armor ranks like the normal elites. This one wore pure white armor that looked ancient but considerably sturdy. It pulled out its energy sword and pointed it at the pelican.

"Heads up!" Naruto bellowed for all aboard the ship to hear but before anyone realised a big blue ball of energy slammed against the side of the pelican.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" Seamus screamed as the pelican crashed onto the rubble ground.

The arbiter watched as the ship fell and his second in command walked up beside him "Those demons have received their divine retribution" The second in command.

The arbiter just growled in response "Search for their bodies, make sure they're dead"

Several grunts and Jackals began ripping the charred metal apart, searching for survivors and the demons. The several marines that weren't dead were pulled out and executed while that was happening two golems were crawling away.

"I don't like this!" Seamus harshly whispered.

"Neither do I!" Naruto yelled back through their private com link.

When the two rolled over a hill they both stood up thinking they were safe however their assumption was wrong and an energy sword swerved past Seamus shoulder while another went past underneath Naruto's left arm.

"FUCK!" The two yelled in unison before being pulled up and thrown to the ground. The fully white armor clad elite from before stood above them.

It pulled out two more energy swords and dropped it next to Seamus.

The Irish male promptly picked it up and stood in a fighting stance while Naruto who had sizeable wound on his arm just watched on.

Seamus lunged himself at the enemy but the elite backhanded him to the ground and lifted the blade over his head to strike down on Seamus. Seamus rolled out of the way before jumping up and swinging the blade at the enemy. It nicked the side of the arbiters armor but before Seamus could continue, the arbiter twirled around, the blade forming a tornado like movement that was impossible to block or dodge.

The Irish received a series of slashes to his chest before getting slammed onto his head and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"You humans are weak and frail, truly heretics!" The elite said before readying his blade to strike onto the demon.

Naruto made a curt 'NO' before lunging himself at the arbiter only to be slapped into submission but a pack of grunts.

"These two have some fire in them" The arbiter said, slightly intrigued "take them prisoner"

From within the seal, the nine-tailed fox had a less than happy expression "Idiots, idiots everywhere'

* * *

While the two were being carried away into a phantom, John and his team were fighting off a battle of their own.

"Catherine, get on the turret!" John bellowed as his teammate did just that. The all green spartan rounded around to look at one of the dead ODSTs "So much for backup right John?" Vivian said as she shot down two more Jackals that foolishly walked out into the open.

John just shrugged it off and continued to shoot the enemy forces down, they were slowly overwhelming them and the only hope the spartans had went down in flames when the ODST sergeant made a banzai charge to the LZ point, effectively killing them as well as destroying the pelican.

"Today just isn't our day" John said which earned him the chuckle from the females however for some reason, he had a bad feeling creeping up his spine, it was as if there was something gravely wrong, something very bad happening that he could not understand. He didn't like it.

* * *

However in space the naval battle was just as intense. From left to right several naval officers and crewmen were working frantically to even keep up with the enemy.

"Sir out shield are at 34%!" One of the pilots said.

"Disengage and divert all power to forward shields!" The captain barked out but everyone knew that their fate was sealed, even the captain, there was no way they could win.

But then as if a miracle a second UNSC ship appeared out of slipspace and started to launch firing at the corvette from behind, which later began t crumble from the combine assault of the two ships.

The crew all cheered on as the enemy was left a firing blaze, the captain hailed the other UNSC ship and spoke.

"I don't know who you are but you came at a hell of a time!" The captain said, his voice hearty and relieved,

"Just doing our Job captain, captain keyes out" The other captain said before it began to round to the other side of the planet.

Aboard the UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn Captain Keyes set the ship course to the southern side of the planet.

"Dad, I hardly see a reason why I had to tag along in this mission of yours?" A female voice said from behind, the good captain turned his head to see his daughter Miranda standing there in her naval uniform for all to see. He was proud of her, she was an esteemed pilot and had no doubt that she would be an amazing captain but he had to regain focus and answer her question.

"Oh I think you'll be happy, I heard your boyfriends down there" Captain keyes said slyly, earning some of the attention from the crew that weren't too busy.

"Narutos here!" Miranda said surprised however retracted from it and had a look of embarrassment on her face "He's not my boyfriend"

Keyes smiled, she was starting to sound like a teenager again 'Is that a good thing or bad?' he thought.

As the the ship now went around the planet on the search for, hopefully, a son-in-law.


	15. Chapter 15

Miranda keyes stood next to her father, looking at the obviously charred planet Harvest. She felt dread from within her, because somewhere down there, a blonde headed spartan was fighting and she doesn't even know if he was dead.

Though she was infuriated with her father for calling him her boyfriend in front of so many naval officers, some part of her relished the fact that Naruto could very well be her boyfriend.

She began to reminisce her time with him, on that one fateful night.

* * *

Naruto and Miranda sat hugging each other under the moonlit sky of Reach, Naruto and Miranda had a little birthday party in the dark and the two had just shared a short kiss. It was Miranda's first and it felt amazing and wonderful.

When the two separated they looked at each other in the eye for a long minute before Miranda asked "Naruto, do you love me?"

Naruto gave her a thoughtful smile and in the inside she was melting.

"I will always love you Miranda" Naruto said soothingly, his voice quiet but filled with warmth.

Miranda shifted her body so that she was leaning against him, her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Naruto, do you think we'll last" Miranda asked, she was truly afraid, when he becomes a spartan, she knows that the two would probably hardly ever meet, if not, never meet again.

There was a deafening silence between them, one that made Miranda's heart go ice cold in fear. Till she heard Naruto's comforting words "Forever and longer Miranda, forever and longer"

She smiled and moved closer, the two remained like that for a few more minutes but for the two it felt like an eternity of bliss and happiness, the duo were a sight to hold especially to chief Mendez who watched the two. He walked away talking about the wonders of youth.

* * *

Miranda took her leave and left for her cabin. When she left one of the pilots started to speak with the captain.

"So your daughters in love with a spartan?" The pilot asked.

"Domingo, I haven't the faintest of what you're talking about?" The captain said in mock ignorance.

"Well aren't you afraid, I mean what if he break her heart?"Domingo asked.

"Oh believe if theres anything breaking it won't be her, my daughter will make sure of that"

Domingo shivered at that, it was true when they say, hell could not match that of a womans scorn.

* * *

"AGH" Seamus screamed as the elites began electrocuting him using electric prods. Naruto was given a harsher treatment, he being held up in the air in an eagle position and several brutes began thrusting two large burning rods on to his chest and back.

Leaving behind a mark that looked oddly chinese for some reason on both of his sides.

'UGH IT HURTS' Naruto screeched within his mindscape.

'calm down kit, I'm doing my best to heal you alright!' Kurama bellowed from within.

"AHHH" Naruto screamed as the brutes began bombarding him with punches.

"What the fuck is this, some kind of sick show for all of you!" Seamus yelled as he saw the audience forming around them.

"Oh believe me the show had hardly begun" A dark ominous voice said. Both the spartans turned to see the elite wearing white armor again and it seemed as if he was smiling with his split jaw.

The two fifteen year olds began to struggle, working desperately to break free.

"Don't bother, the two of you have nowhere to go!" The elite sang and let the individual tortures to continue.

He was right when he said it was only beginning when the elites began to attach several devices to Seamus's body and when activated cause several needles to jut into his body, inserting a liquid that feigned insanity.

While Naruto was subjected to brutal barrages and his healing factor was barely keeping up.

* * *

While the comrades were subjected to hell, John, Catherine and Vivian were stunned that their friends had been captured.

"Sir are you sure they have been captured?"

The captain of the Pitbull nodded curtly before opening a hologram recording of an overhead view on the battle between Seamus and an elite before the latter and Naruto were being dragged away into one of the enemies troop carriers.

John balled his fist, so much had happened and now this, Naruto the one person he truly saw as a blood brother. He slammed his fist on the counter, which shocked everyone, it was no mystery that Seamus and Naruto were prone to outbursts but never had they seen John even raise his voice.

"Goddamnit" He cursed.

The captain, who could empathise with John, began " The three of you will head to the pillar of Autumn which is currently on the other side of the planet. You will remain with them and save your teammate, they are valuable assets while the Pitbull pulls back to do some repairs"

The spartans did a curt nod before marching away.

The tension not once leaving any of them and soon, they were in the hangar awaiting a pelican transport.

Catherine who was worried of John especially with his outburst asked "John are you alright"

"I'm fine Catherine" John replied, though to many he would really appear fine but his voice just didn't hold the deadpan as it usually did, instead there was fear and sadness.

Catherine, subconsciously, moved closer to John and cupped her hands in Johns slightly making him stiffen.

Vivian unable to comprehend what was happened began to back off, 'Ohhh' she began to though as she saw the scene unraveling.

Catherine wrapped her hand around John's arm and said "I know you're afraid for Naruto but everythings gonna be alright"

John relaxed a bit and he began to open his arms out abit, telling her to come closer and she did. Though most would seem it impossible to hug each other intimately with the bulking armor but the two had seemingly succeeded.

Catherine nestled her head against Johns head since the two were of the same height while John simply held her tight.

Vivian just looked on with wonderment until a thought came to her 'Man I need to find somebody...maybe Sea- NAH'


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto groaned in agony, all over his body, there was nothing but throbbing pain and the wounds took far too long to heal up. Seamus wasn't doing too well either, his skin was burnt to a crisp as the shock therapy finally ended along with the insanity drug they introduced to his system. For hours Seamus had been screaming Lilith over and over again.

"We gotta get outta here" Naruto wheezed out, his throat was dry and it hurt so much to just blink. They were alone, Seamus was still bound to his chair while Naruto was hanging in the air in a spread eagle position.

"How?" Seamus said just as weakly, the toxin did mental torture in him causing nightmares and plaguing him with suggestions of betrayal and defection.

"Don't...Know" Naruto said in gasps as his body flared up in a flaming pain. Naruto clenched his fist as he heard Kurama trying to make him feel better.

'Calm down kit, don't move too much, I'm trying my best to heal you'

'I know its just, I feel so helpless!' Naruto said through the mental connection.

Seamus wasn't handling the pain too well either, for ours that made Seamus watch in pain the memories of him and Lilith when they were young and in the camp.

(Flashback)

"ALRIGHT YOU DAMN MAGGOTS DROP AND GIVE FIFTY!" Chief Mendez screamed and all of the spartan candidates were down on the ground and working hard, not wanting to displease the tyrant which was the chief.

On the back there was Naruto, his untamed blond hair swaying to the wind as he went up and down, performing the push ups while by his side was John who was panting from the extreme workout they got not too long ago.

Catherine was off to the side of the group while Vivian was somewhere in the middle.

Seamus was of to one of the corners next to a brunette girl who had mocha skin and was panting heavier than anyone Seamus had seen in this program.

'Man she ain't gonna last long' Seamus thought as he watched her barely reach fifty.

They all rise to their feet and they marched off to the combat sims. There was still so much training left to do and most of them had yet to reach puberty.

Seamus was off shooting virtual targets when the same brunette girl walked up next to him and started firing as well. Her grip was sloppy and her aim was worse, her tiny small arms could barely keep hold of the massive weapon.

Seamus shook his head before he placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned, thinking it was the chief, and she held her hands in front of her defensively, slightly whimpering. Seamus put a hand on the gun and started to adjust her grip on the gun and positioned the butt of the gun to the hollow part of her shoulder.

She looked at him, a slight blush adorning her features and that was when Seamus had a good look at this girl, she had green emerald eyes, she had a small nose and her face screamed innocent like the day she was born. She had her hair done in a braid which complemented her features well.

"There, hold the gun like this and you can shoot better also don't hold your arm high like that you're gonna tire yourself out before you even push the trigger" Seamus explained to the girl who was absorbing the information.

When she shifted back to begin shooting, there was a large improvement, though she still didn't hit squat, she was getting close. Seamus smiled and little did he know that he would be doing this a lot more in the future.

(End Flashback)

Seamus smiled, that was the first time he met her, she was still so new, so innocent, that she probably didn't even understand the meaning of killing. He began to think 'Lilith if you and I had more time maybe we would have been more than just brother and sister, maybe a lot more'

Naruto could sense something was wrong with Seamus but he didn't want to delve in that matter, instead he decided to deal with another tingling sensation on the back of his spine. He felt a tremendous burst of anger but not from him, from somewhere else, somewhere that sent shivers down him.

'I sense a disturbance in the force' Kurama said from within Naruto.

'Same I feel' Naruto said back, so tired that he couldn't say a sentence right.

* * *

Off in space, Miranda keyes let out a fury of attacks all around her and as Vivian and Catherine tried to calm her down, the males in the room began to quiver in their respective corners.

Even John was hiding in a corner behind the Captain who was working furiously himself to get behind the golem, continuously scratching against the armor of the spartan.

"Bastard" Captain said lowly as John held onto him by the shirt forcing him to stay where he was.

During normal times, the naval officers and crew would be laughing at witnessing their strong captain trying to hide behind a spartan who was also hiding behind him, but this wasn't normal times. No, a woman was mad, and the fact that they were in space where of one window was broken they'd all be sucked into the vacuum, brought fear to everyone.

"Miranda its okay we'll get him back" Vivian said soothingly while Miranda began punding her fast as a console.

"We'll make those bastards pay but you gotta calm down" Catherine said in a pleading tone.

She took one glance at her male partner who was currently curled up in a ball with the captain next him, both shivering and covering their faces.

"Useless males" Catherine muttered and VIvian nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the USS Pitbull the captain could feel intense anger everywhere and didn't know what it means 'Those damn separatists are probably still rebelling' the captain though as he walked into the command deck only to be greeted to the sight of Dr halsey in hologram.

"Captain Henriksen good is Naruto there, I heard Jacob and Miranda were heading to Harvest and I want to see him, I swear the two of them are so cute together" Dr Halsey said, and one could hear gasps of surprise from behind her, no doubt her subordinates were finding her motherly tone shocking.

"Um- well, you see..' The captain had to tread lightly a womans scorn was one thing but a mothers was worst.

"ok here's how it is, Naruto had been captured by the covenant' The captain said the last part as fast as he could and the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a nuclear explosion as he was verbally assaulted by the good doctor herself.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Seamus.

Seamus made a whimper out of nowhere.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked, the healing had begun to numb the pain allowing speech.

"I don't know, its like hearing billions of screams all going off at once and then nothing" Seamus explained.

"We need to get to alderaan" Naruto said as he began to apply pressure to his binds.

"Yea- wait what?" Seamus asked unsure of what he heard.

"I don't know it just popped out" Naruto asked equally surprised.

They both shrugged and started to struggle to break free but it was all to no avail as the white armored elites came walking back in, his blade in hand and swinging it around haphazardly, barely missing Narutos groin.

'Shit!' Naruto screamed mentally as he felt the hot energy whizzed past his manhood.

'Well I can't heal that if you lose it' Kurama said, in a very dead serious tone.

"Now then heretics it is time for some entertainment" The arbiter said, his voice was deep and nearly threatening.

"He's gonna rape us!" Seamus whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear which made him gulp in fear.

The arbiter lifted his hand and four large brutes came out of nowhere and took both Seamus and Naruto out of their bounds and held them in the air. The both of them were stripped of their armor and they were only wearing sweat soaked boxers.

The arbiter started to laugh, which only added to the fear the young men had of him raping them.

"Take them to the arena and have them fight each other!" The arbiter said and with that the two spartans made a sigh of relief 'Thank you' Both of them thought as the brutes carried them to the arena.

They were thrown to the ground and now they stood across each other as an audience of elites, grunts and jackals were gathered all around them, wanting to witness the fight.

The arbiter walked up to the pair and said "The two of you will fight!"

Both the spartans looked at each other before laughing and replying with a curt "No"

The arbiter began to chuckle himself and two brutes popped out of nowhere and grabbed seamus by the back and Naruto had a spiker pinned against his head.

The arbiter walked up to Naruto and put the handle of an energy sword in his hands "I will give you a choice, kill your friend and you will live" The arbiter said, he was against given the same answer as before and began to smile "However there is still and alternative, kill yourself and your friend will live if you still refuse then we will skin you alive and force you to eat it and after that we will throw you out into the vacuum of space.

Both Seamus and Naruto flinched as they heard their punishment. Naruto, unsure of what to do activated the sword and look at his Irish comrade with a face which screamed 'What the hell do I do'

Seamus unwilling to go through another death of a friend made a big decision "Kill me" He said.

Naruto was shocked, he couldn't do that, no he just couldn't. Seamus, knowing his friend wouldn't do began verbally berating him "You're a coward, you don't have what it takes to do anything, you're a failure a fluke, back when we crashed you didn't even get up to help me fight him, you're nothing but a filthy excuse of a spartan!"

Naruto felt a little angry at what his friend was saying but he knew what he was doing and he wouldn't fall for it. That was when he decided "How would I know you would keep your word?" Naruto asked.

"I am honorable, I will and the one who survives would not undergo anymore torture" The arbiter said, increasing the reward.

Naruto closed his eyes and raised the blade over his head, both of them closed their eyes as the energy of the sword could be heard from the deafening silence of the room.

"I'm sorry" A certain blond said before the sound of flesh being burnt and cut was heard.

But Seamus felt nothing, it was as if he hadn't been hit at all, then realisation hit him.


	17. Late updates

You guys I'm here to talk you guys about late updates, currently I am moving away and I am a lot of problems in getting my visa. So, there may be some late updates, I apologise if they appear to be too late but I'm just really busy now.


	18. Chapter 17

Seamus sat in his cell, the Arbiter had been true to his word, he hadn't been tortured anymore but instead thrown into a closed off room with nothing. But it didn't matter, Seamus was broken, his friend and brother in all but blood died only to prolong his life, a life which is reaching its end. "Goddamnit Naruto!"

* * *

On board the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Jacob keyes regained his composure after his daughter had calmed down, however John was still standing behind Vivian and Catherine, afraid of another outbreak.

"She scares me" John admitted as he watched Miranda cool herself off.

Catherine turned her helmetless head to Vivian and the both had an unspoken agreement 'Men are weak' before returning their gaze to the captain.

"RIght well, where is the spartan?" Jacob Keyes asked and as if spoken on command, a bright purple hologram appeared in the middle of the hologram, her body completely void of clothing and her face was the exact replica of Dr Halsey, when she was younger of course.

"I've tracked two spartan distress signals come off from the enemy ship that had just left in slipspace jump" The Hologram said.

"Thank you cortana" Keyes said before the hologram disappeared.

"Distress signal, that only goes off if the wearer is dead" Catherine said, and the look in Miranda's eyes brought fear to even an ODST.

"Or if they lost their armor" Captain keyes said quickly,hoping that would calm her down, it didn't.

"Well! What are we waiting for we're heading to rescue him right now!" Miranda said as she stormed off to her cabin.

Captain Keyes started to rub his face with his hands, he just survived a thousand nuclear missiles all at once. The girl left to tend to their female friend while John stayed with the captain.

"John there has been little situations where I have been scared out of my mind and the situation we were just end, chilled me to the bone" Captain keyes said and many of the crew silently agreed to him.

"If its any consolation, I was scared too" John replied, his monotone voice breaking.

"Scared who said I was scared I just said it chilled me to my bone, I didn't said scare" Captain keyes said back, unwillingly to admit he was scared.

'I guess I know why Dr Halsey divorced him' John thought as he watched the scene unfold.

* * *

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get up.

'Calm down kit, really you need to watch yourself I mean sure I can heal you but that was cutting it close!' Kurama said to him as he worked to shut the wound on his body.

Naruto had been careful where he stabbed himself, making sure he missed as many vital parts as he could and after clarifying with Kurama that he could heal him up afterwards, Naruto did the strike.

It had the intended effect as both the covenant and Seamus thought he was dead and the arbiter had thrown him into what looked like a garbage dump.

"I hope Seamus is alright!" Naruto wheezed as he tried to get into a comfortable position.

'KIt he thought you died for him, how do you think he feels?' Kurama said to him.

'Partying hard like there was no tomorrow?' Naruto said back as he began chuckling.

'You amaze me, Kit' Kurama said before continuing to heal Naruto.

"Ah god, where's a medic when you need one?" Naruto gasped.

* * *

The Pillar of Autumn, Miranda keyes stood along with the spartans in front of the Pelican. Over the short time that she had learned of Naruto being captured, Miranda took over control of the ship without protest of her father. Not that he had much say since she threatened to put the entire command deck into the vacuum of space.

The plan was simple, 'Go wild' as Naruto would say. The Pillar of Autumn would engage with the covenant ship, Miranda knew full well that a covenant ship could easily outmatch a humans but she had faith in her fathers ability in commanding a ship in battle.

While the naval battle was taking place, she and the spartan team alongside a group of ODSTs would sneak into the ship however that could only be accomplished when the alien ships engines were destroyed and/or thrusters.

She sighed, worry evident on her face 'Stay strong Naruto, we're coming'

Vivian and Catherine saw Mirandas worried face but knew from experience not to intervene in her thoughts, many a times the two females would find themselves worrying about their male teammates, they knew better than to disturb her. However Catherine spared a glance at John. He was most distraught, not only did he, the teams leader had allowed both Naruto and Seamus to do the mission which led to their imminent capture but two of his brothers could be dead and he didn't know.

Especially Naruto, the blond became more than Johns brother, Naruto was Johns anchor, his bridge to humanity and sanity but Naruto was also a good friend and one to always lend a helping hand when needed. There are times where their relationship looked rigid and non-existent but that was a facade and if not then the two honestly didn't need words to talk to each other, just a sparred glance and the other would know what the person was thinking.

Before John could delve more into his musing he felt a hand hold his shoulder and he turned to see Catherine look at him, a thoughtful smile gracing her lips "We'll find him John, there's nothing for you to be scared about, Naruto's strong" She tried to console her friend but she knew him well enough that she didn't extinguish his concern just yet.

He looked at her with eyes that she had only seen once during that fateful day.

(Flashback)

"Catherine get down!" He yelled as he lunged himself at the girl before a big piece of concrete whizzed past them and into the ground as the few debris that sputtered out skidded into some of the unsuspecting candidates and officers.

She looked around frantically looking for the monster that was devastating everything in their wake. But before she realised she was lifted off the ground and was being dragged away by a frantic John while she was the same thing being done by Seamus with Lilith in place of her and close to the left, Vivian was running beside them, her eyes only looking for a hiding place.

It was then that they heard a blood curdling roar come from behind them and they all paused before seeing a monster, covered in a crimson cloak-like skin with four tails swirling behind him, it looked at all of them, burning, its eyes deep and dark like an abyss.

It jumped high into the sky before landing back down onto the ground sending out a rippling shockwave throughout the ground and before any of the marines or officers in the camp could raise their guns to gun down the beast. They were all smacked away by one of its tails before the beast seemed to look blankly at the rest of the camp before springing into action.

John took an initiative and grabbed onto Catherine tighter and led her into the forest surrounding them before letting out a fearful sigh, followed by Seamus and some other candidates that followed them.

Catherine was crouched against the bushes noticing the whimpers from Lilith and Seamus trying to comfort her.

But in an act of daring bravery or blind foolishness, John stood up and began to walk towards the roars of the beast. Catherine reached out with a hand to stop him but before she could, he turned and faced her and it was then that she saw it. Fearful eyes but not at a monster but at a friend and brother, worry, doubt, pain and more beyond understandable knowledge was staring at her and he said to her "I need to go save my friend, stay here and stay safe"

In a flash of motion he was gone and off to the gym while Catherine could only imagine what happened.

(End flashback)

She looked at John with a thoughtful expression before resting her head in his chest "He'll be fine John, he'll be fine" She said and John remained his stoic face but in his eyes there was no more fear only hope.

* * *

Naruto walked through the hallways of the ship, he was amazed at how lightly guarded the corridors had been and even then he was still astonished that the few grunts that did see him, just fainted without a second thought.

"What weaklings!' Kurama chimed as he watched the twentieth grunt fall down, face first.

'Agreed' Naruto thought back before inspecting his wound, it had cleared up and there was barely any evidence of a wound being there except for a pink pigmentation to where it once was.

Naruto continued down the hallways before reaching a room, he opened it and entered, he looked around, there was purple everywhere, some crazy power in him knew that these aliens were overly dramatic at the littlest of things. He looked around, spotting several oddly shaped containers around the room and opened one of them,revealing several spikers.

The blond picked one up and started to move on, he passed several more grunts before reaching another door, when it swished open he was greeted to the sight of a battalion of aliens, looking at him, with surprise and excitement.

"uh-oh" Naruto muttered before dodging a hail of plasma fire.

He jumped behind a mortar-vehicle he'd seen before and took cover behind it. The plasma from their weapons searing through. Naruto took out the spiker and positioned it at the elites in front of him with a smirk before aiming and pulling the trigger. HE watched with satisfaction as two elites shields flared before the searing hot spikes burned the two warriors to their deaths and poor jackal who tried to defend his superiors using his shield which he failed.

Naruto turned his sights unto his sides and he saw what appeared to be power cells before grinning like a madman.

"Happy blow uppy time is happy blow uppy time!" Naruto said gleefully as he crouched walk to his objective.

****'Sometimes I doubt your sanity kid' Kurama said as he watched the scene unfold through Naruto's eyes.


	19. Question

I have a question, how many people want me to continue with this story, sorry if I have been late but as I've said, I'm having problems in getting my visa so I have less time to write my stories, so I'm just asking if I were to discontinue this story would there be anyone to oppose it? If there is then I would gladly continue but if not than this would have to happen.


	20. Chapter 18

Explosions were scattered throughout the once peaceful darkness of space, bright yellow and blue flames engulfing the interior of the Pillar of Autumn as they tried to dodge the many plasma fires that were aimed at them.

"Keep firing!" The captain barked. As crew members flew from one end of the room to the other in a vain attempt to keep up.

"I don't know about you Captain but your daughter is one brave girl to want to get caught in the middle of this!" One of the pilots chirped as he struggled to keep the ship steady. In all honesty, he was right, it was a gorge of death out there.

Squadrons of fighters were fighting against covenant troop carriers and ship, trying to relieve some weight of the Pillar of Autumn's shoulders but were failing miserably as they were cut down to size.

Blue flames and explosions littered everywhere and the unmistakable purple tint and design of the covenant were flying out victorious after every small dogfight.

The good captain didn't really had time to worry about his daughter, his entire time was spent barking orders and trying to keep everyone alive.

'Miranda, hurry up!' Keyes pleaded as plasma fire began bombarding their haul. "GODDAMNIT TAKE EVASIVE ACTION NOW!"

* * *

'KIT WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU DOING!" Kurama yelled as he watched Naruto jump out of the room while igniting a cruisers worth of explosives. BOOM

The sounds of elites and grunts being burnt alive and the smell of burning flesh engulfed the area as Naruto continued to make his way through the hallways again. The blond was still in his boxers and was nearly freezing to death.

"This place is more colder than the arctic!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Naruto turned and entered another room, this one more spacious and it looked like a storage area, Naruto searched around and he found a familiar sight of a long lost friend.

"My armor!" Naruto jumped with joy and hugged his armor like a long lost lover.

'Oh dear kami, he needs to get laid' Kurama said as he cupped his eyes with his paws.

Naruto pulled the familiar dark orange suit back onto his skin and slammed the helmet into place as the HUD came to life and he felt ready for anything. Naruto lifted the spiker gun up and saw that it only had two bullets left.

He made a sigh before tossing it away and looking for a more suitable weapon.

"No, no, hell no! What the fuck is this!" Naruto said as he eyes a strange looking weapon, it didn't look like anything he knew about as he lifted it up. It wasn't covenant design, for the main reason that it wasn't purple, but it looked far more advance than the covenant, very advance.

"Oh well" Naruto said as he tested out the gun, it launched a bright green light that pierced through the metal of the hull. "Whoa!"

'That can't be! All knowledge of them were dead! This cannot be!' Kurama thought as he eyed the weapon. It was intricate and smooth, bulky in only the areas which seemed to carry reinforcements to keep the weapon stable and efficient.

Naruto grinned before he caught sight of Seamus armor and slung it over his shoulders. Armor like the MJOLNIR armor would prove to be too heavy for most marines or soldiers but to Naruto and the other spartans, if they wanted too, they could carry four all at the same time.

* * *

Miranda and the spartans continued to disperse the grunts and elites they came upon, making sure to be silent as possible, the ODSTs however didn't survive the trip to the Corvette cruiser, instead they were shot right as they neared the docking area.

Miranda continued to lead, silently praying that Naruto was alright. At the back, John was doing the same thing. He wasn't much of a believer but if there was some unseen force that could change destinies and dictate how things should happen, then he'd curl up in a ball and beg to him that Naruto would remain unharmed.

John didn't know how or when but he had always had a connection with Naruto, he was strong and capable but he was smart and he'd watch out for you no matter what. He was more than a friend he was a brother. Blood and all.

John could still remember that day, that horrible day when he was truly ever afraid like this.

(Flashback)

"I need to go save my friend, stay here and stay safe" John said to a worried Catherine, he didn't want to leave her albeit he didn't want to leave at all, but he knew what that monster really was and he had to make sure none of the officers hurt him.

'It all happened so fast' John thought as he remembered the events. He was training alongside Naruto in hand-to-hand combat when the officers began criticising how he punched and move, calling him names and how he would fail to become a spartan and would most likely get shipped to be a grunt.

Naruto found those words hurtful, from what Halsey had always said to him, spartans were her work and greatest achievements, fear gripped him, if he failed would she still love him? John saw the look in his eyes and wanted to comfort him but before he could, Naruto lashed out, he began striking John harder and harder with every punch and kick, his eyes grew slits, his canine grew longer and his nails became claws.

Long red swirls of energy began twisting and turning around him, engulfing him and making him look demonic. He made a blood boiling scream, that broke John ear and blood began trickling down as his vision became blurry.

His eyes going from darkness to the ceiling of the gym. sounds, voices, speaking slowly and deeply as if they had an echo effect.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

"SHOOT IT!"

"RUN!"

"IT GONNA EA-AGH!"

Before John knew it, he was out from the gym, running in a full spring while grabbing firmly onto Catherines wrist, only one thing came to mind 'Where Naruto?'

(End flashback)

He ventured through the rubble which was once the gym, ruins of its former self and at the very centre of it all was a four-tailed monster holding an officer up by his neck, his skin burning and letting out smoke as the monster eyed him from head to toe.

The eyes it had, soulless, malevolent, like a predator toying with it prey. Every instinct John had was telling him to run but he had to stay, for he had to help his friend or die trying. 'die' Only know had that word brought fear into him.

"Naruto?" He said in a whisper but it still landed on the monsters ears as it spun its head around in unbelievable speed, eyeing his new prey. It crawled out at him, dropping the officers onto the ground and letting him quiver in fear.

It circled John, its four tails swaying behind him, its red shroud making it seem more and more intimidating.

"Naruto I-AGHHH" Whatever John wanted to say, it was cut off when the thing slammed it hands into Johns gut. forcing it fingers into him and making him feel unimaginable pain, coupled with his burning skin, it was like nothing he felt before.

The thing pulled its hand out and gripped Johns neck in the same speed from before and squeezing tightly, letting Johns skin burn in its contact.

"AGH! Please-NARUTO DONT" John begged as the grip tightened and he felt his skin burn even more.

"Naruto, its me, JOHN!" At the mention of its name, the monsters image began to falter, his eyes shifting from the soulless white to the crimson red and settled into the blue.

The red shroud began sinking back, revealing the blood red face of Naruto, before the said blond fainted before the still worried face of John.

(End Flashback)

"Naruto, please be okay"John said in a whisper which still got the attention of the female spartan next to him.

"He will be John, he's our Naruto" Catherine said soothingly. That made him cheer up a bit as a smirk form on his lips.

Vivian only watched with a satisfied glee, 'OHHH thIs is so cute!' She thought as she took on the expression of a dazed fangirl, Miranda too notice this and a smile formed on her lips. The band of misfit spartans had became a second family to Miranda when Naruto insisted she meet them.

"You going to need to fill me in later!" Miranda whispered as she let the subject distract her from finding Naruto for a while.

"Oh you betcha, what I got on them is even more juicy than what you and Naruto do!' Vivian said joyfully while unknowingly making Miranda blush in remembering what she and Naruto used to do. 'We were young, we didn't know what we were doing' She tried to reason with herself.

* * *

Seamus could hear the chorus of gunfire and screams nearby, "A rescue?" He asked himself. But he couldn't get the urge to stand up or even feel happy 'Naruto, goddamnit why did you have to do this to me!' He internally cursed.

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he entered another compartment 'Somebody's talking about me' Naruto thought as he rounded a corner. Only to be caught in the middle of utter chaos, well more chaos than he was making.

Everywhere, grunts and elites were running and yelling, grunts were running and the elites were yelling. There was fire everywhere and a maelstrom of destruction, only one thing could have caused this 'They must have pissed off a girl or something' Naruto thought.

'Bitches be crazy' Kurama replied which earned him a shuckle from Naruto.

Which also gained the attention of the ten elites that were in the compartment with him. "Oh shit!" He yelped as plasma fire came hurtling at him. He dodged some, but took others at his hands and his feet. Kurama was trying his best to heal the blond but he couldn't do that when he kept moving too much and getting shot at again.

'Stay still!' Kurama scolded as he sent more of his chakra flowing through Naruto to try and close up the wounds.

'Oh sure if you'd like you could ask them nicely to STOP SHOOTING!' Naruto said mentally and dodged another hail of plasma.

He pulled out the weapon he picked up from before and fired controlled bursts into the elites, only to watch in grim satisfaction when it pierced right through the elites shields like butter and made a sizeable hole in their chests.

The grunts who watched in horror as their superiors were cut down by a single human did the only logical thing to do, they fainted.

Naruto just looked on amused as one by one the grunts fell face first into the floor.

"If only Seamus could see this!" He said while continuing his march through the purple maze.

* * *

"You LIAR!" Miranda screamed as she absorbed the story Seamus told her. "Its true Miranda, Naruto killed himself to save me" Seamus said sadly as he carried a downcast expression. John only look down on the ground solemnly as the girl tried to hold Miranda back "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Miranda screamed out which made Seamus even more depressed that her words carried through behind him, maybe if he wasn't to haste in taking out the base, then all of this could have been avoided.

"Miranda!" John said in monotone, shocking Miranda out her mantra of Seamus killing Naruto and the two female spartans to look at their captain. "Theres nothing we can do anymore! We need to head back, if anything Naruto would have wanted for us to live." John said, though all could hear the sadness in his voice, he wasn't wearing his mask anymore, just a man who lost someone very dear to him.

* * *

Naruto continued to blow through the many enemies that stood in his way. One elite lunged at him, swinging his plasma repeater at Naruto in hopes of hitting him, he missed with every shot giving Naruto enough time to land another shot from his new weapon into the elites chest before he landed dead on the ground "Man does this thing have infinite ammo!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to fire the weapon into a pack of bruted that began to charge at him, only to be blasted away by his weapon.

However in the mindscape Kurama was deep in thought "All knowledge from the Guin'datat were destroyed alongside the precursors, how in the name of kami did these fools get this weapon!" He thought.

He would need to explain this to Naruto eventually, this is going to be very difficult.

"Where is Matatabi when you need her! She was better at this than I was!" Kurama exclaimed from within the mindscape "And she wondered why I didn't want kids"


	21. Chapter 19

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he rolled underneath a burning pipe-like thing that was obscuring his pathway. "What the hell is going on!" He yelled as he began running alongside a pack of grunts, whom I might add were also screaming along with him.

'I DON'T KNOW BUT KEEP RUNNING!' Yelled the kyuubi.

"The fuck does it look like I'm doing!" Naruto said as he rounded a corner which exploded. The whole ship looked like a warzone, if one place wasn't torn apart then it must be blessed by god.

Grunts and elites, sometimes the occasional brute, were running and screaming, while others were just waiting for the fires to take their lives, giving up on running entirely. Naruto was no better, there were times where he thought he would wait and let the blue flames engulf him but he knew that if he did that the fox would haunt him for the rest of his undead life and he'd rather be locked in a room watching Twilight than that, oh wait, that's even worse.

"Have mercy on my soul!" Naruto pleaded as he started to dodge and weave from one side but the next thing that happened was a mixture of happiness and fear. THe ground underneath him caved in, dropping him into the vast unknown of space.

"THE FUCK I SAID MERCY!"

But that where the happiness comes in, right in front of him was a UNSC ship, 'Oh dear heavenly bosoms' The kyuubi breathed. However he accidentally bombarded NAruto with images of said 'heavenly bosoms' which was practically every woman Naruto had met.

"OH WHAT THE F-" He never got to finish that last part as the ship darted right below him. The magnetic soles on Naruto's boots, clinged onto the metal surface effectively pulling him along the ship. However to Naruto immense pain it seemed as if the ship was going to hit slip space and considering he was outside rather than in, obviously that wasn't a good thing.

'Oh fuck your luck!' Kyuubi roared as Naruto began scrambling for the nearest opening in the ship. "How is this mercy!" Naruto yelled as he quickened his pace.

Up in the heavens, mercy was laughing.

In the pillar of autumn Keyes was subjected to countless inhuman tortures a single person should go through. One he had to fight against a corvette-class cruiser which was highly advanced and by honest opinion he was outgun, outclassed, out-everything and he still survived.

Second he was subjected to the torments of a grieving daughter who had just lost her 'boyfriend' and was tearing into his shirt, secondly he was verbally torn a new one when Dr, Halsey, his ex-wife (Oh-oh), called him in asking about Naruto which she was very frantic about.

Only to receive the horrible news that he was dead, and being an angry woman she did the only logical choice, grab the nearest male, or in this case just glare daggers at him, and vent all her frustrations and anger at him.

Even after all that, he was still tormented as the bridge was engulfed in a bright red light.

Next to him, cortana was revealed, in all her blue and quite frankly, naked beauty. For some reason, Jacob liked that, not only did she reminded him of a better version of his ex-wife but she was naked too (What more can a guy ask?)

"Captain it seems as if one of our external ports were opened but its closed now, I think we have a stowaway" cortana replied. Jacob just rubbed the bridge of his nose 'great' he thought as he ordered a squad of marines to head down to the area of the external port to deal with the newcomers.

But then he heard the familiar sound of soft crying drifting through the vents and he knew what that meant ' father/daughter chat time' he sighed at that. Then he wished for something that he never thought he would, he wished for Miranda, say what you will but she is naturally a woman therefore she is more capable of dealing with Miranda than him plus at least Miranda won't punch her.

He sighed at that again, 'I knew teasing her would come back to haunt me, but I didn't think it would be so soon!'

"(Panting)..I...Think...we're safe" Naruto said only to be met with an audible click and the sounds of boots clanking against metal. 'Care to put a bet on that?' the Kyuubi chuckled.

The orange clad spartan just groaned and looked up at the familiar face of captain riley of the ninth company of marines. On his many if not, sterile, visits at the pillar of Autumn Naruto would often time be paired with him to do a mission.

'But...wait if he's here then that means-OH SHIT!' Naruto thought as he sprung forward and grabbed the captain by his shoulders and yelled "HIDE ME!"

"Miranda, do you need to talk?" Captain keyes asked wearily as he walked cautiously into her cabin, he has been through enough shitstorms in one day.

"No, I'm fine!" She said trying to remain strong but it failed horrible, very horribly, because her face was lined with waters and she continued to sob even more.

Captain keyes took a moment to sigh to himself 'I hate being a single parent and I'm the guy, shouldn't this be the other way around!'

"Really? You're fine" He said sarcastically but he was rewarded with a sharp glare before she softened and pulled to him in a hug. She lightly sobbed against his chest and Keyes, being the man that he is, began to pat her back and tried to soothe her, again, horribly.

"Its gonna be alright, Miranda" Keyes said. 'Why the hell did I say that!'

"No its not gonna be! Me and Naruto may not have met in a long time but I still love him and now I won't know if he still loves me or that if our relationship could have been more." She sobbed with the occasional hiccup. 'Ah shiet' Keyes thought.

But as if a godsend, or just pity, a marine barged into the room snapping a salute on both Captain keyes and Miranda.

"What is it" Jacob said, feigning anger so as to not upset Miranda. The marine caught it and the ghost of a smirk appeared on his face.

"SIr its the stowaway!" The marine stated.

"Ah yes I almost forgot about him, what happened with him?" Keyes asked.

"Well thats just it sir, he's not part of the covenant, he's Spartan 107-" He never got to finish it as a blur went past him and darted down the hallway, no doubt in search of the orange golem.

The marine blinked to the captains direction, seeing him cup his chin with his palm and looking out the door with an irritated look.

"Kids, once they're done with ya they leave ya" Keyes said as he gave an annoyed huff. The marine just grinned, keeping his laughter in.

However all in the ship, even those who didn't know Naruto was there, knew a shitstorm was in the making.


	22. I apologise

This is meant to warn everyone here that it will be a very long time till I update, reason? Arabian Wifi sucks complete balls, you can tell how much it sucks by my langguage which i specifically reserve for my writing. It sucks so bad I have to wait till three in the morning to use it and by that time I have to get ready for school so if there is to be any Update for ANYTHING it will Elvin Bloodline or The Eye of the Omnigan becuz those are the ONLY ones that don't seem to suck comeplete and utter horseshit! And even if I go back t A spartan to be or The red Fox most likely it'll be in the form of a Redux becuz my english has gotten better and I'm sure I could make them better but till then, DO NOT EXPECT an update. SOrry for all but right now I don't have the money or time to do anything, I am swamped and cranky so I promise you guys this though I will return to writing these two stories but it'll probably happen in a year or two after schools out and I move back to sing so yea...


End file.
